Vongola Famiglia
by waterlily12
Summary: Ch #6: Mochida starting in Vongola. Ryohei, Gokudera, and Lambo makes a cameo. GEN fic. Random drabbles/ oneshots.
1. Mochida: Welcome! (1)

**This is going to be my first published fanfic in KHR! (Although I do have other ideas...) And it's going to be a series of _drabbles _ of Vongola from different POVs from KHR characters to er... OCs I guess. Also, it's a GEN fic, no pairings. Just good 'ld family and friends.**

 **I'm really just trying to get my mind to flow to be honest, since I have been pitifully stuck on my other stories... so this is going to be something to update on my down times - for the lack of a better word.**

 **Alright, I won't say much since majority of the people don't even read A/Ns.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

 _Setting: My take of how Mochida Kensuke is introduced to Vongola. It's set seven years since the start of the KHR series._

 _Key:_ "Japanese"

 _"Italian"_

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Mochida Kensuke blinks.

He never did expect much out of his life other than being good at Kendo due to his father being the owner of a dojo. He has been swinging a sword - a bamboo sword - around for as long as he could walk. So when his father told him that he would take over the dojo once he graduates high school (he didn't have a high expectation of Kensuke attending college because of his… poor grades), he wasn't surprised, but he wasn't happy either.

He didn't want to follow after his father's footstep and forever be his old man's shadow.

And so… he somehow - _just somehow_ \- ended up in Italy.

(Just… why?)

And - _was that who I think I saw?_

The young man looks through the crowd once more, trying to catch sight of a familiar head of black among the sea of blondes, brunettes, and all other hair colors native to Europe.

Kensuke sighs when his short search yields no result, but then again, why would Yamamoto Takeshi of all people be in Italy? (Unless there's a baseball game around, which is most likely the reason.)

He scratches his head out of frustration hours later. He has been stuck in the Sicily region for far too long - and with the language barrier, that makes it even worse.

He wanted to go sightseeing (because he got it in his head that maybe, _just maybe,_ touring Italy [apparently] would give him a calling of what he wants to do in life - that and he's trying to dodge his old man's demand of taking over the dojo), but seeing as the day is already ending and he still has no luck of getting out of the city because he is an idiot for losing the map - he'll never admit it though.

"Dammit." He'll have to resort to his broken Italian that he has learned along the way. He needs a place to stay after all.

(He is running low on money though…)

He picks the first person he sees and approaches him - a blonde. He didn't fail to notice how suddenly tense the latter got, but he ignores it. _Here goes..._

 _"Excuse me, do you know..."_

The blonde man blinks.

Kensuke sighs in frustration again, knowing that he definitely had something wrong. He takes a few seconds to run over the vocabulary that he remember (which isn't much considering he's more of a hands-on learner, which explains why he's good in kendo. He's body has better memory than his brain), but before he could repeat himself with a different set of words, he felt a hand clasps on his right shoulder.

That caused him to jolt in surprise and his head to whip around so fast that he almost got a whiplash.

The sight of Yamamoto Takeshi (He really did see him earlier!) both shock and confused him.

"What -"

"Yo!" The ever-cheerful baseball lover greets with a raise hand, then directs his gaze to the blonde. Kensuke sees the slightly sharpness in his eyes, which is strange. Yamamoto didn't seem like a man that can be serious - and how did he get a scar on his chin?

He and the blonde falls into a short conversation -

 _Yamamoto speaks Italian?! And he's fluent?!_

\- and Kensuke is pulled away from the man by his former schoolmate afterwards.

"You shouldn't speak to strangers." The baseball lover admonishes lightly. "Especially not in this part of the city."

"What?" Kensuke furrows his brows at Yamamoto's warning, baffled. First of all, he didn't think the jock would recognize him since they rarely even talk in middle school. Secondly, why is he dressed in an expensive-looking suit? And thirdly - "Why are you in Italy?"

It wasn't the best question to ask in the pool that has suddenly been filled to the brim in his head, but it was the first one he blurted out.

Yamamoto blinks at the sudden redirection and laughs while scratching the back of his head, where a slim, deep blue cloth-bag (he notes that it's as long as a katana) is slinged. "Maa, I have work around here."

Kensuke raise a skeptical brow. "... There's a baseball game around here?"

"What?" Yamamoto looks lost, but then laughs it off anyways. "Oh, well… um, actually, there is one a few days ago so you might have missed it if you arrived today."

He then cocks grins, which really irritates Kensuke because of how carefree he is. Is he trying to get on his nerve?

"I didn't know you're interested in baseball, Mochida-senpai!"

"... I'm not." Kensuke replies briskly, and turns away from Yamamoto's look of confusion. "I - uh… kindofsortagotlost." He mumbles the last part so fast that the baseball lover didn't understand it.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last part."

"... I got lost." He suddenly snaps, his glare daring the other to make fun of him. He has his pride after all. "Got a problem with that?"

Yamamoto stares for a few more second (which is really unnerving Kensuke because he feels that those wood-brown eyes are judging him) before flashing another of his happy-go-lucky grin. "Oooh! So that's why!"

"Why what?" His nose scrunch up, half puzzled and half irritated.

"Nothing!"

The guy is definitely trying to get on his nerve. "Look, if you're done minding other people's business, then back off."

"Maa maa," Yamamoto raises his hands up in an act of submission. "I was just trying to help you, is all!"

"... how is shooing me away from someone when I'm trying to ask for directions called helping me?"

"You were asking for directions?" Yamamoto looks as if he's trying to stifle a laugh. "But you… y-you were a-asking for - pfft - banna elephants doing water polo!"

... Oh.

Kensuke's ears turns steam red when Yamamoto translated what he had said to the stranger, and he wanted nothing more than to bang his head on a wall.

"S-stop laughing!" He tries, which only works against his favor because Yamamoto just burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Ugh!" Kensuke groans and turns around. "Forget it! I'm leaving!"

"Ah, wait -" Yamamoto catches his breath and stops him. "-where are you going? You just said you're lost."

"Better than being around you." Kensuke hisses, shaking off the hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me where you're going, I'll direct you in the right way." Yamamoto suggests with a grin. "I know my way around here."

"... why." Suspicion drips in his voice as he narrows his eyes at the supposed-baseball player.

"Huh?" And as oblivious as ever, he did not get the message.

"Why do you know your way around here?"

Yamamoto tilts his head to the side in ignorant confusion. "I work around here, didn't I already say that?"

"Not you -" He didn't get to finish when a ringtone interrupts him. He watch as Yamamoto fish out a… _is that one of those high-tech branded phones that have a limited supply in the market? And it's customized?!_

"'Sup!" Yamamoto greets in the blue cased phone with an somewhat blocked insignia that Kensuke remember seeing somewhere, but he couldn't pinpoint where… "Sorry sorry, I got a bit side -... No! I'm fine! Don't worry - eh? No - No! I didn't cause…. Uh… _too_ much trouble this time… I think."

 _… What._ Kensuke watch with a hint of incredulity at the one-sided conversation. He didn't understand since he only heard half the conversation, but from the sounds of it, Yamamoto… causes trouble often? What trouble can a bat and baseball cause?

"Haha! Sorry for giving you more paperwork!" Yamamoto placates with a nervous edge to his voice. "I'll see you guys at dinner time!"

Yamamoto ends the call and sees the perplexed look on Kensuke's face. "Is there something wrong?"

"... Nothing." He is still trying to wrap around the question of _how_ baseball could lead to paperwork. "Can you just tell me where this Beccico hotel is at? I need to tell them I need to stay longer..."

Yamamoto looks thoughtful for a moment before his face lights up in recognition. "Sure! You want me to tell them to give you a discount in the VIP section too?"

"... what?"

And that was the last he saw of Yamamoto Takeshi... At least that was what Kensuke thought. It wasn't until later, when he finds himself in Palermo City, did he thought how wrong he was - and more.

* * *

He has heard of the Italian mafia before. Heck, his old man even has _contacts_ with some _yakuzas_ and _mafiosos_ (though the old man only has them to keep up with underground news and in case of emergencies, like when trouble comes knocking on their dojo).

Maybe that's why he wasn't surprised when he encountered mafiosos - or so they claim to be.

He had brought his trusty shinai for self protection (like hell he would bring an actual sword. He didn't want to go through the pain-in-the-ass international security for that). And the night he went scouting for a place to eat for dinner, he bumps into some shady figures. He was never more glad at his decision to bring his weapon that night.

Despite him being a grown man and is able to reign in his emotion (somewhat), he is still sorta short-tempered (not as much as his younger self though - thank god for that). So when he is about to apologize, the two men started shouting at him in Italian.

He may not understand it, but he knows when insults are being thrown and he does not tolerate anyone yelling at him. Period.

So, being his smart, short-tempered self, he yells back in Japanese.

(It was both the worst and best decision of his life, as he reflects back later.)

And that's when guns are pulled out.

Having years of training in the art of Kendo, Kensuke would like to boast that his reflexes are top-notched - compared with normal civilians, that is.

He has the two men down after the scuffle, sporting a few bruises but avoided the pistols nonetheless. And for the first time in awhile, he has never felt so _alive_. The closest thing that ever gave him this blood-pounding sensation is Kendo, but it is never this… this _thrilling_.

A third groan from the alleyway catches his attention and he immediately tense.

"Who's there?" He has all but demanded as he sees another guy falling out into his vision, a gun knocked a few feet away.

"Not bad," a man donned in a suit like the two guys he defeated comes into view, a smirk sporting his face. "You look like you enjoyed yourself back there."

"... who are you?" Kensuke is somewhat of a man with his doubts about everything. So when the obviously European guy comes out and starts speaking Japanese _in Italy_ , he has his rights to be suspicious.

"Alfred Tedeschi," The man introduced, stretching a hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Kensuke stare at the hand with caution, then looks back at Alfred - _or was it Tedeschi? Definitely Tedeschi. Why can't all people take a page out of Japan have on name order?_ "What do you want from me?"

Tedeschi wears a look of… approval. What?

"Always on guard," He points out. "A good trait to have."

"... thank you?" Kensuke did not know if that was supposed to be a compliment.

"Say," Tedeschi close the gap between them but Kensuke didn't budge. His has his sword in his hand, ready to strike if needed (not the best defense against modern weapons, but still defense). "What would you say if I'm a mafioso looking for recruits?"

Kensuke arches a brow in question and try to gauge if the man is making a joke.

He's not.

He shouldn't really be that surprised by it anyways. This _is_ Italy after all. If there is one history lesson that he remembers (due to his old man connections) then it was that the Mafia originates from Italy, and is the center of all Mafia-related activities.

"Well," Kensuke tries to word his sentence carefully. Then again, he's never good with words. "I don't really care."

He shrugs at his response. "I'm just a man trying to find my calling."

Tedeschi's face lights up with satisfaction - and a hint of hope? "From what I can see, you just found it."

Kensuke mulls over the statement in thought. He _did_ enjoy dancing on the tightrope between life and death - not that he would want to do that all the time (he still values his life, thank you very much). But then he would be involved in shady business that would most likely result in the end his of normal life and his family wouldn't take it took well and he would have to avoid the law enforcers and -

 _Oh to heck with it._

"Sign me up." _I need some cash anyways._

Tedeschi grins and passes him a business card. "Come over to this place tomorrow for more information and show the receptionists this card, they'll know what to do."

Kensuke takes the card lazily, examining the sleek black surface and fancy golden letters. And when he looks up to ask something, the man is already gone as if he was never there in the first place.

"Huh, didn't know they can be ninjas." Kensuke steps over the unconscious bodies and continues his search for food.

* * *

He stares. And stares. And stares. And - _who in their right mind would make this building a designated place for the mafia?!_

The fifty-story-tall skyscraper is practically shining with the squeaky clean windows and the fancy name in large letters reading something in Italian (Translate: Vongola Corporation) but he is positive that it's this building's name.

He steps in, basking in the cool air for a few seconds (because it is sizzling hot outside!) before taking in the interior. Squeaky clean tiled floor (you can probably eat off of it), escalators to his far left and right, tables and chairs stationed throughout the lobby along with well-cared for potted plants.

The lighting, as he can see, is mostly from the natural sunlight in the dead center (he realized that the skyscraper is designed to be hollowed) with occasional lights in the darker areas. Also basking directly in the center of the natural light is a crest - probably the company's.

A winged-clam is seen on top of a shield (that also have a clam in the center) while vines weaved around the shield in an intricate but beautiful pattern.

Feeling like he has seen that somewhere but just couldn't pinpoint where, he decides that it's better to find the reception desk - which is right at the back of the lobby and too obvious to not notice.

He avoids bumping into people who seems to be too busy looking through the paper they are carrying to watch where they're going, and goes up to one of the pretty receptionists (if he had been younger, he could have attempted to flirt).

 _"Hello, how may I help you?"_

Not understanding Italian and not trusting his Italian, Kensuke wisely remain silent and show the black car he obtained last night.

The receptionist gives it a cursory look and gives him a nodding smile. She speaks to her co-worker before leaving her post and gestures for Kensuke to follow.

He decides to speak out as they enter the door next to the reception desk. "Um… do you speak Japanese?"

The woman glance at him confusedly (which is more than enough to answer his question) and replies in Italian, looking apologetic.

"It's fine." He waves her apology off (what else could it be?) He hopes that there's going to be someone who can get pass the language barrier in here that he can talk to…

He is ushered into an office a few corridors from where they had entered, but not before the receptionist speaks with the person inside first.

"Ah, took you long enough!" Kensuke looks from staring at the somewhat messy office to the speaker and finds Tedeschi Alfred smiling back at him.

"Thank god for someone who speaks Japanese." Kensuke speaks exasperatedly (he really did not want a repeat of what happened a few days ago), receiving a chuckle from the other occupant in the room.

"Sit down, so I can give you the outline of what you're getting yourself into." Tedeschi gestures to the chair in front of his desk. "Get your application in and approved, and sort out the details to your incorporation to the ranks of the trainees."

(He never knew there was such an… organized procedure to recruiting in the Mafia. He just thought that once you're in, you're in [which is basically what happened, but still!] He didn't think there's a proper procedure that could be compared to professional jobs.)

"But let me just be the first to say this," Tedeschi continues with wide-spread arms. "Welcome to the Vongola Famiglia!"

And that's how Mochida Kensuke gets himself recruited into the strongest Mafia Famiglia in Mafia history.

(Wow did he land himself in a good spot.)

* * *

 **I apologize for any grammar mistakes - I'm trying to write in present tense but there might be some switching in tenses somewhere along the line... again Sorry!**

 **And thanks for reading!**


	2. Of Tuffets and Clams

**So, while I do have something for the continuation of Mochida Kensuke's road up Vongola, it's not finished yet. So You'll have to settle with this haha... sorry to disappoint ^^' but I did say this is a drabble series so anything could happen. (There's a reason why I took time describing the setting/summary)**

 **And a super awesome thanks to** _ilovecartoonsgirl, Pineapple-Lady-sama,_ **and** _I-AM-A-SUPER-SADIST_ **for reviewing! I hope you'll enjoy this and future chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

 _ **Setting/summary** : After Tsuna and friends officially start living in Italy after graduating High School. The reason why Vongola Decimo decided that it was safer for him and his guardians to eat at the mansion instead of going on a family outing. A little less bloodshed and their workers managed to keep sane afterwards._

 _Key:_ "Japanese"

 _"Italian"_

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Little Miss Muffet was a restaurant focused on English cuisine, being originated from Great Britain. Being quite popular in its homeland, it decided to branch out; one of its newer branch restaurants just recently opened in Italy.

Melinda, as the head supervisor of the branch restaurant, was proud to say that it was quite the success. They have reservations flooding in right after the customers got the taste of their many dishes. Not only do they focus on the taste of their food, they also have the aesthetic to think about. They were a high-class restaurant and it wouldn't do if their food doesn't look appetizing. And being founded by a noble of the old family, they have to have the appearance to match.

Waiters wore sleek, tailored, uniforms of black and white that resemble the standards of the old. The interior of the restaurant were so dazzling to new comers that they needed to wear sunglasses - what with the beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling it's many crystals reflecting the lights that came their way. Ancient tapestries mixed in with modern frames did well to tell that their ancestor is not forgotten even as time passes. A stairwell lay in the center, spiraling up onto the second floor with Victorian styled pillars lined by the floor to ceiling windows.

The exterior could be considered as a mansion with stairs leading up to the entrance and the back looking out into the sea - a perfect spot for in the culinary business. Of course, they didn't forget about the name of their restaurant.

And today, Melinda personally came to oversee today's activity because just a week ago, there came a call to book the _entire_ restaurant. To say she was excited was an understatement. She was completely ecstatic! What was even more was that the one who booked it was _the_ Vongola, the leading corporation in many of its diverse fields such as fashion, sports, technology, etc.

If today was successful, it could be a big deal with Little Miss Muffet who sat on her Italian tuffet.

"I expect perfection." She stated as she went down the line of workers in the hall. _"No dawdling, no chitchat, not goofing off. Anything that could possibly ruin this restaurant's reputation will result in an immediate dismissal, understand?"_

 _"Yes, m'am!"_ The waiters and chefs replied like soldiers being send to the battle field.

 _"Good,"_ Melinda smiled in satisfactory and checked her watch. _"Then get to work, our guests will be here in an hour."_

Now, Melinda didn't know how many people were coming since Vongola never directly said it, but to book the entire restaurant... she expected a full house, people in custom-tailored suits and fancy dresses of the latest design, all with expensive top of the line sh*t that everyone else in the world would kill to get.

So when she waited outside along with the two doormen, she didn't expect the first person to arrive to be a... a young man in his late teen? Messy brown hair that she immediately disproved of sticking out in all directions, an orange and white hoodie along with navy blue jeans. The young man spoke of normalcy - or maybe even less.

This couldn't possible be a guest, could it?

"Ack! Where is everyone else?" The brunet panicked, pulling on his already messy mop of hair, and speaking... Japanese? "Don't tell me they got lost!"

Irritated by his antics, his actions were making her restaurant look bad, she decided to approach him.

"Excuse me, young man," She spoke, recalling the Japanese lessons she had learned awhile back. She would have to know several different languages if she was the head supervisor of a growing chain restaurant. "May I ask why you are here?"

"H-huh?" He answered dumbly, then made random gestures with his hands - a habit, she would have guessed if it didn't annoy the heck out of her. She was raised in a household where order is to be kept no matter what so seeing how distraught the brunet was made her sigh in frustration as he tried to explain his situation.

"Y-you see, my friends and I have a -"

"TEEEEEEEENTH!"

"Haha, there you are Tsuna!"

Melinda's eye twitched, _here comes more hooligans._

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" The brunet in front of her sighed in relief when he saw his two friends.

"Tenth!" The silverette with the red and white hoodie jumped at the one named Tsuna. "I finally found you! I have been stuck with the baseball idiot on the way here!"

"Um..." Tsuna gently pray the over enthusiastic boy off and panic took over once more. "Where's everyone else? I thought we're all supposed meet up here at six!"

"Maa maa," The raven haired teen wearing only a plaid shirt and black jeans pacified. "I'm sure they'll be here sooner or later."

"But Hibari-san and Mukuro is out there! By themselves! What if they decide to fight each other in the middle of the street?! And Onii-san is directionally challenged!"

"I'm pretty sure Turf-top's got the stupid cow."

"That's even worst!"

Melinda had to admit she had absolutely understood _nothing_ of what this Tsuna was having a hysteria over. If they can't find someone, then call the police or something, and fighting in the middle of the streets? Those delinquents are better off ran over by cars. (If only she knew that it be the other way around.) And if they think she would allow a cow in her restaurant, then they got something coming. Heck, she wasn't even sure if they were the guests she was expecting - she really hoped not.

"Who the hell are you?" It would seem that someone finally noticed her.

Melinda huffed indignantly at the silverette's attitude. Who was this? Gokudera or Yamamoto? Actually, she didn't really care. "I'm the head supervisor for Little Miss Muffet. I am expecting guess from Vongola this evening so if you kids can just run along..."

"Oh, really?" The raven haired with a slim cloth bag over his shoulder laughed. What was so funny? "What a coincidence! My friends and I are from Vongola and we were just going to some restaurant to eat too! Hey! Maybe you know where it is!"

"This _is_ the restaurant you idiot." The silverette hissed, looking as if he was going to strangle the other.

Before Melinda could voice her disbelief, a loud "EXTREEEEEMMEEE" broke her eardrums. _Who the heck screams that loud?!_

"Gyahaha! The great Lambo-sama has arrive!"

"You're already nine stupid cow, grow up!"

"Why don't you grow up Stupidera?!"

"I _am_ grown-up! I'm eighteen!"

"Maman is a grown-up and she is older than you!"

"You just indirectly insulted the Tenth's mother!"

"Maa maa, you two calm down."

"Fight to the extreme!"

"Haha, you're not helping senpai!"

"Herbivores... stop crowding or I'll bite you to death."

"Hibari-san! You're here! Oh! I see Mukuro and Chrome!"

"Oya, oya, what's this? It's no wonder the Skylark was rushing over. The streets were too much for you, isn't it?"

"... I will bite you to death."

"A-AH! S-Stop! C-Chrome, help me!"

"Hai, Boss."

Melinda had just about enough of this annoying group of riffraffs. They were the Vongola she was expecting? These... these _kids_?! They weren't even properly dressed for the occasion!

Just as Melinda was going to round these teenagers up, a gunfire was shot into the air, quelling the prevailing noise with deadly silence. The head supervisor froze. She knew that Italy was the home of the mafia, but... this was supposed to be the safer parts of it, under the protection of an unknown group that has yet the publicize themselves. So when she heard the gunshot, she was quite scared to see what resulted from it. A gunfight? Dead body? Well, it was definitely not -

"Reborn!"

\- a... an eight-year-old boy? (At least he was in a sleek black suit and the fedora somehow perfectly worked in his favor - but what was with the chameleon?)

"You should have controlled your guardians better, Dame-Tsuna." The boy - Reborn, was it? - said with a tip of his hat. "Or did you forget everything I taught you after graduation?"

"Of course not!"

"Then start acting like a boss."

Tsuna groaned, his head rested on his hand. A few seconds later, he clapped his hand, showing a completely refreshed look compared to his panick-stricken one from earlier. It was like Melinda was seeing a whole different person.

"Sorry about all the commotion we're causing," Tsuna apologized politely, leaving Melinda to stare blankly after him. "Since everyone is here and accounted for, why don't we go inside?"

All except Hibari, Mukuro, and Reborn chimed in a 'hai' at Tsuna before following him up the stairs. The poor confused pair of doormen only opened the door for them to enter, earning a word of gratitude from the supposed leader of the group.

\- wait. Melinda's gears finally started moving. These... brats, really were their guests? Nine? Only nine? Why the hell would the entire restaurant need to be booked to serve nine kids?!

But even so, they were from the Vonogla, so she had to show respect - even if they're quite horribly dressed for the occasion. Do they not know the standards of Little Miss Muffet?

* * *

"Ahem," Melinda coughed into her fist once the teens all settled into a large table - though there was this other one who refuse to sit together so he hogged to the table next to them. "Would you like to order now, or should you want more time?"

"Um..." Tsuna was still scanning the laminated leaflet, then turned to the person next to him. "Gokudera-kun, you can go first."

"I'm honored to Tenth!"

Melinda quirked a brow when she saw dog ears and tail grow out. Maybe it was just her imagination...

"Hey you!"

"My name is Melinda." She smiled sweetly while mentally punching a wall for the silverette's lack of manner.

"I want..." And in came the bulk of order that she highly doubt the kid could even finish, but she wrote it down nonetheless. However, in the middle of it, another kid - the... cow child, blurted his demands.

"I want teriyaki!"

What?

"Stupid cow, they don't have that here!" Gokudera barked, slugging the child next to him. "This is an English restaurant, therefore, English food!"

"But I want teriyaki!" The one with the horns demanded as if not hearing the explanation given. "Give me teriyaki!"

"Maa maa," Yamamoto said across the table. "We'll get some tomorrow, ne Lambo? Oh, can I get uh... what is this Toad in the Hole - wait, there's toad in that? Haha! I didn't even know you could eat toads!"

"It's just a name -"

"That's an extreme dish! I want it!" The white haired teen scanned the menu. "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THIS TO THE EXTREME!"

"Poor Fran - um toad, I mean." The violet haired girl said meekly before burying her face into her menu.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled. "That sounds perfect, I want the Fran in the Hole with Mustard-Onion Gravy."

"Stupid Pineapple, there's a difference between a frog and a toad!" Gokudera snapped, then turned to nonplussed Melinda. "Oi, get me the pineapple upside-down cake for dessert!"

"Oya, oya," Mukuro felt rightfully insulted as he narrowed his eyes across the table. "It is on. I demand a serving of this octopus stew."

"Oh yeah? I want pineapple pork!"

"Grilled octopus, extra crispy."

"Guys..." Tsuna smiled, though if one look closely, there was a reminiscing look in his eyes. This probably happens a lot then.

"Kufufu," Murkuro said after awhile of listing whatever they wanted. "Are you sure you can each all of those?"

"Of course I can! I wouldn't be the Tenth's right-hand man if I can't handle simple pineapple dishes!" Gokudera growled. "I bet you're going to puke just after eating one of your orders. You have no taste in food at all!"

"Kufufufu, is that a challenge?"

"No sh*t sherlock!"

Melinda's hand twitched at the rowdy group who was still trying to get their orders in. By now, she had two more waiters by her side to help take the flood of demands sprouting of their naive mouths. At least the bill well be the largest they seen.

She turned towards the isolated individual at the next table. "And what would like, sir?"

"Meat."

Melinda wore a patient smile. "What kind of meat sir? We have a wide-range of dishes, all with different variety."

"Hibari! Hibari!" The fluff-ball of a bird on the kid's head chirped. "Hungry! Hungry!"

\- hold up, since when did - pets weren't allowed here!

"And bird seeds." The raven head added after his bird made a demand.

"Sir," Melinda started politely with a seething edge. "We do not allow pets -"

A tonfa thrown her way cut her off. She yelped and duck, allowing the weapon to embed itself on the crowded table, which gained the other teens attention.

"OI HIBARI!" The white haired kid stood up. "WHAT WAS THAT EXTREMELY FOR?!"

"Annoyed! Annoyed!" The bird chirped in response.

"That's doesn't excuse the fact that you attacked!" Gokudera seethed. "What if you hit the Tenth?!"

"The Omnivore can handle himself." Hibari shot back coolly. "Or I would have bitten him to death."

"Why you..."

"Maa maa," Yamamoto intervened good-naturedly. "It's probably just a misunderstanding!"

"I'm fine, really," Tsuna offered then his turn turned towards the still shocked Melinda cowering on her needs. "I'm sorry Hibari-san's behavior Melinda-san but could you please just make this an exception and allow Hibird to stay?"

The head supervisor stared at the pleading brunet, then at the raven head on the other table who, she might end, look like he had a murder streak on him. "Y-yes, o-of course!" Just what are these people?! They were just so violent!

"Kufufufu," It looks like Mukuro was going to add fuel to fire. "Is the Skylark cranky today? Must have missed his nappy time."

"Mukuro!"

"Pineapple." Hibari glowered and took out another tonfa - where did he even get that from?! "I will bite you to death."

"Stop!" Tsuna stood up with his hands outstretched on either side of him. "Can we please - just get our orders in and done with - where's Reborn?"

"Over here, Dame-Tsuna."

In came a flying kick -

"Ow!"

\- and Tsuna was knocked to the floor. "Reborn, that hurts!"

"Is that a complaint?"

"... no."

"Then stop dawdling and get your guardians under control. I already told the chefs all of your orders so your food will arrive anytime soon."

"Wait, you did?" Melinda blurted. "How - but -" She went through all of this for nothing?! "-That's authorized personnel only!"

"So?" The kid with the fedora ignored her indignation and ambled towards his chair directly opposite of Tsuna. "You were already doing a terrible job, and I'm tired of waiting."

Melinda was too shock to response. The two waiters with her only guided her away to get her space to recover from the blatant insult.

...

If she thought their guests would be dine quietly like well-mannered kids, then Melinda has another thing coming. (They did have manners, Vongola-style manners.)

"Eew, what is that?" Lambo pointed at the inky stew placed in front of Mukuro. "And where's my teriyaki?! I didn't want meatballs!"

"That looks... interesting." Yamamoto slowly commented before looking at his own dish. He didn't remember ordering something like this - then again, he had no idea what the dishes look like in the first place. "Huh, what's this mushy stuff?"

"THIS IS EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed when he was already stuffing his mouth with food. "THEF MOOK EXTREMELY BUEIRD BUT FEY'RE EXTREMELY FOOD!" (read: they look extremely weird but they're extremely good)

"Onii-san," Tsuna chided lightly while ending away. "You're sending food everywhere."

Gokudera too busy guffawing at the look on Mukuro's priceless face to shout at Ryohei across from him; several pineapple-related dishes were placed in front of him as he was clutching onto his stomach. They had actually ordered so much that another table would be needed to fit all of it.

In response to Gokudera's laughter, Mukuro decided that it was time for some gruesome art. So, he created worms of every kind to drop into their food and other creepy crawlies that started to eat into each other before it became -

Melinda screamed.

\- a corpse. Or to be specific, the decaying corpse of a giant octopus with a head of silver hair.

And Tsuna lost his appetite.

"EEEEEWWWW!" Lambo screamed. "STUPIDERA IS DISGUSTING!"

"THAT's EXTREMELY NOT COOL OCTOPUS HEAD!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU IDIOTS! AND HOW DARE YOU MUKURO!" Gokudera grabbed a pineapple dish flun it in the illusionist's different.

"Herbivore..." The illusions got to Hibari's table as well and he did not appreciate illusions worming their way into his steak. "I will bite you to -" Mukuro had deflected the thrown food at the Skylark's face.

Tsuna and the others froze, watching as a surge of ominous aura filled the entire first floor. " **I will bite you all to death.** "

"Kufufufu," Mukuro was all too happy for a fight to blow off steam. "The Skylark's having a fit."

"Shut up! This is all your fault!" Gokudera slammed the table, and accidentally hitting the rim of a place and dumping its content onto Lambo.

"HOT! HOTHOTHOTHOT!" Lambo jumped repeatedly on his chair and produced a grenade. Now things just got serious. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS STUPIDERA!"

"Lambo, no! That's -" Tsuna tried to take the lethal weapon away but ended up pilling the safety pin instead. Gokudera, predicting what was going to happen, snatched the grenade and three it across the table.

Reborn wasn't exactly someone you should be throwing things at.

Leon-transformed into a hammer and struck the grenade right back, but towards Yamamoto.

"Haha! Are we playing baseball?" He was about to catch it before his instincts warned him not to. Instead, he unsheathed his bamboo sword, changed it into a real sword, and sliced and diced.

Not only was the grenade chopped to pieces, but so was the table. (Reborn knew it would happen so he took his food and left for another table.)

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gokudera rounded on the swordsman. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"

"Haha, sorry!"

"SORRY AIN'T GONNA CUT IT YOU FUC -" He had to jump away from Hibari's propagating chains and expertly pulled out his dynamites. "STOP CAUSING TROUBLE FOR THE TENTH OR I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU TILL KINGDOM COME!"

"Maa maa, it's not like they're -"

"EXTREME FIGHT!" Ryohei entered the battle field.

"SHUT UP LAWN HEAD!" Gokudera threw a dynamite.

"WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS HEAD?!" The boxer shot back as he evaded, which resulted a broken stairwell.

"WAAAAHHH!" Lambo cried and pulled out his arsenal of lethal weapons of grenades, rocket launchers, TNTs, rifles, and more. "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR RUINING MY FOOD!"

Slash!

Crash!

Bam!

Slam!

Thud!

KABOOM!

Tsuna was sulked in a corner while keeping track of the collateral damage (he was a good boss after all). Two walls, too many tables and chairs, a few doors, windows, lights, a chandelier, the whole back of the restaurant - oh, there goes the second floor... annnnnnd bye bye to the sanity of the restaurant employees.

He didn't even get to eat.

That evening, Melinda and her workers saw the end of the world with morbid horror and came to a conclusion.

The Vongolas are not human.

* * *

From that moment on, Tsuna decided that that was the first and last time they go out to eat together - lest they want to be banned from another restaurant while causing the destruction of said restaurant. Besides, he did not want to deal with the paperwork, the lawsuits, and numerous apologies afterwards.

It was suffice to say, Little Miss Muffet, who sat of her tuffet, found a clam sitting beside her. And it frightened Little Miss Muffet away.

Little Miss Muffet was never seen again in Italy.

* * *

 **What do you think? Just warning, next chapter might or might not be the continuation of the previous ones. I might make oneshots or a short series if it gets too long, but they would be spread out - or you can tell me if you want them all together like one chapter after another since I haven't really decide yet.**

 **(Actually, next one is probably Mochida again... it's going to be short series where he starts from events that lead to meeting the guardians up to Decimo.)**

 **I apologize for any grammar mistakes and thanks for reading!**


	3. Mochida: Welcome! (2)

**As promised, here is the next segment from the first chapter! And please do keep in mind of the keys first two keys that I have given, they switch in the middle. This chapter is actually twice as long as the other ones lol... (I'm honestly not sure if future chapters will be this extensive, probably not but who knows what my mind has in store)**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **ilovecartoonsgirl** : Isn't she? :D_

 _ **sanzohiryuu** : thank you for the support! And I hope I can make more lol_

 _ **Pineapple-Lady-sama** : The Vongola have their own sets of manners that they follow~_

 _ **Guest** : Thank you!_

 _ **Kaija** : Thank you so much and for inputting your opinion! I've decided to try to alternate between segments of mini stories to random POVs of the unfortunate souls that will be graced with Vongola's presence XD_

 **Sorry that they're not much of replies (I don't have much to rely with...) but t** **hanks so much** **for taking the time to review! I hope you'll enjoy this and future chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

 _ **Setting/summary** : Mochida's road into Vongola continues and his unofficial encounters (either directly or indirectly) with some of Decimo's guardians!_

 _Key:_ "Japanese"

 _"Italian"_

 _Thoughts_

* * *

In Vongola, recruits are split into several branches such as those to be trained into the independent assassination squad (the Varia) or into the External Advisory (the CEDEF), or into many other subdivisions that Kensuke was getting too lazy to list - or remember for that matter.

Simply put, recruits are placed based on their skills - which are tested on the day they're joined. (Or their re-evaluation after training.)

And Kensuke is doing just that. In one of the many training facilities (the building itself, as Tedeschi explained, is a cover up for Vongola's actual purpose. No wonder it sounded familiar. To normal people, Vongola is that super famous corporation that successfully dabbed into many business industries and have access to the latest technologies and whatnots).

He was first tested on an empty snow globe that lights a pale red and purple when he touches it, but he has no idea what that's supposed to do. Then comes the insanity of dodging arrows and chainsaws and bullets and tripping over landmines and climbing walls with designated traps and **what the hell is this blasphemy?!**

(Are they trying to kill the recruits before they even start?!)

There's even a written test. A _written_ test. ("Are you sure this is still the Mafia I'm signing up for and not some school entrance exam?! I mean, I don't even know - is that _**German?!**_ ")

To say Kensuke is physically and mentally tired is an understatement. He just had his mind and body blown (the latter being quite literally) in the span of… five hours - _Oh my god_ , _that f****** test took three hours!_

All the while Tedeschi watches him with a smile on his face. _A frickin' smile._

( _That son of a -_ )

" _Is this the new recruit, kora?_ "

Kensuke once again, stares. _There's a kid right in front of me. Why the f*** is there a kid in front of me?!_

The blonde (of course it has to be a blonde), who looks no older than ten ( _ten!_ ), wears a military uniform with a stuffed -

The seagull squawks indignantly at him.

\- _real_ seagull perched on his head.

"Falco, behave, kora!" (And will you look at that, he speaks Japanese too!) He looks up at Kensuke with pale blue eyes, but the the latter gets the feeling that _he's_ being looked _down_ upon (Kensuke was very much offended). "What's your name, kora!"

Kensuke narrows his eyes at the kid. "Don't you know you should introduce yourself before asking for someone's name is common courtesy?"

"Um…" Tedeschi next to the him suddenly grew nervous. "I don't think you should -"

He didn't get to finish when the kid suddenly lands a kick to his lower abdomen, causing him to double over. (What the f***?! He didn't even see him!)

"You right, kora!" The kid grins at Kensuke's groan. "But that doesn't mean I like that tone of yours, kora!"

Kensuke tries to right himself after that abrupt assault.

"The name's Colonello, kora!"

"...Mochida Kensuke, or Kensuke Mochida in your sense." He answers, trying to keep his voice uncaring - but really, although the kid has some skills, why is he playing dressup and why is that seagull staring (glaring?) at him?!

"Falco's a hawk, kora!"

"What?!"

Falco caws at him while beating its wings furiously, glaring murder for labeling him with the wrong - _wait..._

"And I'm not playing dress-up, kora!" The kid barks indignantly - _wait, wait, wait! How did he and the bird -_

"Your damn face needs more work, kora!" The kid interjects, then adds before Kensuke could take offense. "Anyone experience enough can read you like an open book just by looking at you, kora!"

"... oh." Kensuke replies lamely and tries to school his expression to one (he _hopes_ ) is a poker face.

"Better," Colonello nods in satisfaction and turns to leave. "But more work is still needed. Now, follow me, kora!"

He prudently shut his mouth at a snide remark about the kid inserting the annoying '-kora!' at the end of every sentence and looks at Tedeschi uncertainly.

"Ah," He motion Kensuke to follow while giving him an explanation as to who exactly is the blonde kid. "Colonello here, is a former member of an Italian combat force, Commando Raggruppamento Subacquei Ed Incursori Teseo Tesei" - Kensuke made a face at the ridiculously long name - "or COMSUBIN for short. He's now in charge of overlooking a small chunk of recruit and their general training before they are being separated into their own branch in Italy. The ones with the higher potentials goes to him as per mandated by Decimo himself."

" _Him?!_ " Kensuke couldn't refrain himself from pointing at the blonde a few meters ahead in disbelief. "Italian combat force?! He's just a kid!"

"I can hear you, kora!" Colonello duly informs them. "I'll let it slide since you're new, but it's down in the dirt for you next time, kora!"

He splutters indignantly while Tedeschi laughs, "There is no age limits in the ranks of the Mafia. Kids who are born into the underworld are trained as early as they can walk!"

Kensuke finds no words to respond with. He may be a jerk half (read: most) of the time, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have compassion. Who in their right mind lets kids play with guns and grenades, much less send them out to kill or be kill?!

Seeing the pondering expression the new recruit is donning, Tedeschi quickly adds with a proud smile. "Don't think too much on it! Our boss wouldn't let anyone under eighteen be send out to fight if he has any say it in - which he has all the say in it since he's our boss!"

"Sounds like a nice guy," Kensuke comments, but then scoffs. "But this is the Mafia we're talking about here. Shouldn't any nice guy be shot in the head before they can even think?"

"Vongola Decimo has all rights to be compassionate since he is considered to be the strongest Mafia boss of the century - if not in history!" Tedeschi practically _sparkled_ when he started to talk about his (and soon Kensuke's) boss. "They're right in saying that he and his guardians are the second coming of the first generation!"

"Guardians?"

And that -unfortunately - lands him in an explanation in how each generation of Vongola bosses has their own inner circle of close friends that commits their life to protect their leader. Six in total and all -including the boss - have titles after the weather (which he finds ridiculous at the time). They're the strongest of all the members in the Vongola Famiglia and have absolute authority over the Famiglia _second_ only to the Don and - Kensuke zones out after that.

It's not like he'll meet them anytime soon, what with how he'll probably start out as a grunt - and who knows how long it'll take to climb up the ladder?

* * *

He was told that he's to be placed under the main branch of Vongola, which is under direct order from Decimo and his Guardians (And guess what? Colonello _just_ so happens to be the main trainer of that branch as well!) but he has heard pieces of Tedeschi's long winded explanation filled with admiration. Even here, there weren't many that has seen Vongola's Sky and his Elements - only the higher, _higher_ echelon did (Minus the staff that serves the mansion they live in. He didn't even bother with the one hell of a messed up chart they have on ranks

All he knows is that there's an outer circle and an inner circle, then there's an inner _inner_ circle. However, chances of the lower echelon meeting Decimo and his Guardians without knowing it's actually them are actually _considerably higher_ \- or so Tedeschi kindly informs).

So he didn't have as much hope as the rest of the trainees he would soon be acquainted with (he's provided lodging and everything obviously, which is good because he's running out of money to spend on hotels and food) to even catch a glimpse of these so-called _gods_.

(They have made Decimo and his Guardians to be worshiped to _that_ extent. Though it really does peak his interest even more to see if they're really that powerful, and couldn't help but give them a bit of respect even when he hasn't met any of them yet.

Rumors and gossips are just that influential.)

Even more, he had been relocated to a remote island off the main coast of Sicily the next day, where the rest of his group of future companions will be. And the first thing that happen is Colonello introducing the sudden addition (him), then gathered up the non-speaking Italians and drilled said native language into them in the matter of _days_. (It had actually took him way longer than that though.)

Kensuke doesn't even have time to think about the higher echelon when threats were present at every turn of the corner whenever he and the others made a mistake.

Though there weren't that many non-speaking Italians in the first place - if you know and join the Mafia, then you at least know some Italians. (He'd later learn that Vongola branches out to different countries, therefore have different stations for training recruits and a bit (microscopic) less strict on how fast they learn Italian. He was just unlucky enough to land in the main headquarters… in Italy)

The first few days are hell.

(He has to admit that he's not exactly a studious person, but if it could save him from the rounds of bullets and explosions ringing in his ears, then he'll try.)

"Aw man…" groan his companion, Umeda Kagehiro, as he falls into the bunker next to Kensuke. He was one of the very few Japanese that Kensuke has encounter and very much glad for. "Another day of spartan hell!"

He chuckles but wince at the new bruises and cuts he's gotten on his body. "If I knew it was like this, I wouldn't have signed up." (That was on debate though… he still found training to be more interesting than anything he has done since that one day in middle school - it's not something he wants to remember though.)

"Right?! They're working us like animals!" Umeda complains as he ruffle up his already-of-a-mess of jet black hair.

 _"Hey guys!"_ A girl with two long braids and _Chinese_ joins their conversation. Lei Melin is obviously part of their small study group - and one of the few women as well. She picked up Italian fairly easily, much to Kensuke ire (he's spend _hours_ on a single sheet of vocabulary and he couldn't even get _half_ of it!). _"We're due to meet up with Colonello after the break! Have you seen Denis around and the others? We need to like, go go go before Colonello blows something up!"_

Kensuke blinks, only getting half of what she says before turning to Umeda for better translation.

 _"Don't know, don't care."_ Umeda scowls at the young woman (for some reason, he finds the hyper-active assassin-to-be annoying) before turning to Kensuke to translate what she said. "Break's up, more hell."

Kensuke sighs and resign himself to another evening of cramming. He has learn from the first day that giving attitude back at the so-called blonde teen is asking for death (he got a completely one-sided beating and has to swing fifty laps _around the island_ plus stand as a sitting duck for other trainees to to practice on. _Of throwing grenades, and firing guns and arrows and other firearms._ How he is still alive is a mystery in itself).

(And he can't quit either, he already signed the contract. Like they said, once a mafioso, always a mafioso. He would be killed if he doesn't learn some self-preservation skills and then some.)

When Colonello ask his group during group training that evening about what weapons they prefer to use, he didn't even know they can pick to use their own weapons.

(Don't mafias just use…. Guns and… other firearms seen in movies?)

 _"... a sword."_ was what Kensuke answer with (he had quite a bit of trouble jogging his memory for the noun), earning him a round of stares by the others. Again, he did not like being looked at, it's too much like they're judging him. "What? You got a problem with my choice?"

Colonello promptly gives him a roundhouse kick, which plants him face-to-ground. "F*CK!"

 _"What did I tell you about speaking nothing but Italian, kora!"_

 _"Ugh, fine."_ His Italian is still shaky and heavily accented, but still better than two weeks ago. _"What's the problem with me using a sword?"_

 _"Well,"_ Levette Denis, a French, points out with a sneer. _"Don't you know that those who uses the sword will die by those who uses a gun? You'll probably wouldn't last a few minutes in a shootout - wait, scratch that, you wouldn't last ten seconds!"_

That earned some laughs from the others.

Kensuke glares heatedly at the platinum blonde. _"I dare you to say that again, you bastard!"_

 _"Now, Mochida…"_ Umeda tries to placate his friend. _"Colonello is right in front of us…"_

That seem to be a bucket of cold water pouring over them all as they stare at the teen who shadowed eyes.

 _"You,"_ Colonello points his trusty rifle at the French, then at the five-hundred meter. _"Climb that cliff. Now, kora!"_

 _"W-what?!"_

 _"I did not teach you to disrespect other's combat style, kora!"_ Colonello growls, clearly displeased at the insult. _"Maybe you have not heard of this, but the Rain Guardian uses swords. And damn good at them too, kora!"_

Levette pales at the implications. He has just indirectly insulted one of the highly-regarded Guardians.

 _"Now go before I put holes in your head, kora!"_ The rifle is pointing dangerously at said forehead.

 _"S-sir, yes sir!"_

After Levette leaves for tha cliff with no gear whatsoever (Colonello had sniped at him when he tried to a helmet and some ropes), the teenage sergeant turns to Kensuke.

 _"And you,"_ Colonello points, barring his fangs. _"Your temper needs to be more tamed, kora!This is the fifty-eighth time already! If you don't change your attitude, you sure as hell won't last as long as a swordsman send out to a battlefield, kora! Double amount of training for you, kora!"_

Kensuke only nods in response, fearing that his punishment would be even worse (he didn't know it yet, but Colonello was actually _defending_ him - somewhat. Most of it was to defend the Rain guardians that Colonello gave acknowledgment to.)

He ended up fallen dead asleep that night -

"HELLO TO THE EXTREME, MASTER!"

\- or not.

That voice is as loud as speakers put on max volume (and in Japanese he might add) and who the hell is this master -

"What are you doing here, kora! And lower your volume, kora!"

"Yes to the EXTREME, Master!"

… Oh. Someone's insane enough to have that kid as a Master?!

And why does the other voice sound so familiar to Kensuke? It's especially loud, especially annoying… where has he heard of it before? Wasn't there… someone like that in middle school? The boxing-manic… Saw - Sas- Sasagawa Ryohei was it?

"I was told to EXTREMELY to give a message you on my way back from an EXTREME mission!"

"..."

"..."

"Well?" Oh hey, he didn't end that sentence with '-kora!'

"I EXTREMELY FORGOT!"

"..." That's definitely a facepalm (or that's what he and the others are doing now while eavesdropping. THey couldn't sleep with the shouting anyways - even though the person was told to lower their voice, it's still pretty boisterous).

"I got it EXTREMELY written down on paper though!"

"Hold on, kora!"

And the sounds of a rifle going off three times startle everyone within hearing range. _"All of you, triple amount of training tomorrow! Now go to sleep or I'll up it even more, kora!"_

They need no further prompting to sleep like a log.

The next day is nothing but hell, but Kensuke swear he catches sight of a man with silver hair talking to Colonello on one of his dodging sprees - a _familiar_ man with silver hair - before being addressed by said blonde to pay attention.

(How Colonello can keep an eye on each and every trainee while still holding up a conversation is beyond him. That kid's not human - "Keep your mind shut, kora!" - **what the hell?!** )

A week after _that_ , he and two other trainees (Umeda is one of them, thankfully) are send on an errand.

 _"Training, kora!"_ Colonello had explained as they were booted (literally) into a speedboat. _"You'll get to have your first hands-on experience as to how missions are taken by the Vongola, kora!"_

 _"But we're only trainees!"_ The other guy had argued (Cirone Tito, if he remember correctly).

 _"And I'm only a kid,"_ The blonde retorted back and glares at his group of five. _"And it's a simple pickup mission, kora!"_

Simple pickup mission his ass.

A simple delivery mission does _not_ involve an exploding town, screeching civilians, and a burning hell.

"What the hell is this?!" Umeda exclaims unconsciously slipping into his native tongue as he gap at the on-going explosion. "Is someone bombing this place?!"

Literally hell.

 _"Um…"_ The three grown men _did not_ jump. They're adults in the mafia, they do not get scared so easily - especially by a fragile looking girl (though the ring and suit that she's wearing except with a pencil skirt and a purple dress shirt should also be hinting at them about something) holding a trident.

 _"What?"_ Kensuke snaps at the young woman with purple hair that reached slightly past her nape and a black eye-patch over her right eye ( _something about her seems familiar…_ ).

The young woman simply smile back, unfazed by his snappish attitude like every other normal person he'd met (excluding the mafia) while chaos can still be heard from the background. _"Are you the backup here to pick up the thing for Colonello?"_

 _"Y-yeah…"_ The Cirone pipsqueak stammers. _"M-may I ask - uh - why is the city…"_

 _"Hm?"_ The look of obviousness switches to revelation when she follows the line of sight that the trio is gawking at. _"Oh, don't worry about it."_

She laughs - a gentle chime compared to the mayhem behind her - back at the faces of the three men. _"That's what normally happens when those two meet on their missions - Boss won't be happy though..."_

 _"... t-those two?"_ Umeda ask squeakily back, wanting a more specific explanation than that because _who in the mafia would be that destructive?!_

The woman merely smiles serenely but said nothing more.

Kensuke has to praise her selective attention, because she is absolutely ignoring the mass chaos going on in favor of handing over a box to them while explaining to them that they're not to jostle it if possible.

 _"The few men that came with us unfortunately became victims of torment," S_ he gestures her head to the explosions -

What?

 _\- "and I have to stay here to take care of those two so I called Colonello to send over a few available men to pick up what we have retrieved from our little reconnaissance mission."_

(How does a _little recon mission_ lead to this?! Is what the trio have in mind.)

 _"Please be careful with it,"_ She smiles sweetly. _"They're very radioactive."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"Ah, I better go pacify them before the collateral damage gets out of control."_ She waves at the trio before heading into the _freakin' pandemonium_ \- and how is that not out of control yet?!

When they went back and reported to Colonello what occurred, the latter didn't even bat an eyelash. Though they did hear him mutter something along the lines of 'Who let those two off their leashes anyways?'

"Since you have to witness that, kora," The kid tells them. _"Take the rest of the afternoon as break, you'll probably need it, kora!"_

They are left dumbfounded.

(Because Colonello giving them any kind of break is akin to the end of the world! Actually… what they saw earlier was probably a prelude to that...)

* * *

 **Key** : "Italian"

 _"Japanese"_

 _Thoughts_

 **(A/N: There were way too many dialogues in Italian than Japanese and I don't want to italicize them all)**

Colonello decides to have them pit against each other. In suits. (How, what, when, and why.)

"Since you're going to become mafiosos," Colonello walks down the like with Falco on his head (the damn bird is still glaring at him!). "I can't have you fight in those training dumps, kora! As you were told, Vongola was originally a vigilante group" - Kensuke chokes, he _must_ have zone out at that part of the explanation with Tedeschi - "and thus, Vongola has been send into the battlefield decked in uniform driven with that single focus, kora! Although that focus has somewhat changed through the history due to the misleads of eight generations, their styles has not. But since the tenth generation, you'll have to keep in mind Vongola's original purpose when you fight, kora!"

Kensuke tries to loosen his tie a tad bit. He's not used to dressing so… professionally.

"So fight with style and die with style, huh." He mumbles, staring at the strange red gem ring that he and the others have to wear - though the colors varied.

"That's right, kora!" And it didn't faze him that Colonello has supersonic hearing. "Now get your weak asses into the training room and fight like a mafioso, kora!"

The training room, to Kensuke, is an enormous empty space with steel walls on four sides and seem to be three stories high. He notes that there's a few men across hanging around across the room though he didn't linger on the question as to why.

"This is one of the smaller rooms, kora!" Colonello informs -

 _Smaller?!_

\- "but it'll do, kora! Now, when I call your name, you're going to step up and fight the one I have pit you against, kora! Be warned that some of you will be fighting against the more experienced men over there, kora!"

Well, that answers that.

Pairs of five fight each other at the same time in different parts of the room since they're still rookies that doesn't need too much room to fight.

Kensuke is call out in the second batch, and with a wish of luck from his friend, he faces off against a man named Lorenzo Dios. He remembers Lorenzo as that one annoying guy who just wouldn't shut up about his arrogance (Granted, Kensuke may act like that at times too, but Lorenzo was _constant_ ). He's not exactly friendly either, if the insults are anything to go by.

"More fighting and less yapping, kora!" Colonello shouts with a few rifle shots.

Kensuke looks at the gun in the man's hand, then at his sword, and sigh. _Hopefully, he's got bad aim._

A few minutes into the fight, Kensuke learns that Lorenzo _natural_ with the _goddamn_ gun (and the suit is greatly hindering his movement).

If it isn't for his already developed reflexes from years of Kendo, he would have been shot in several parts of his body already.

But what irritates him is the fact that the man is _smirking_ at him and making fun of his choice of weapon (oh hell no).

He may not want to take over his old man's dojo, but that does _not_ mean he doesn't pride himself as a swordsman!

"Ha ha, just look at you! You can't even get close to me with that flimsy sword of yours! That goes to show how much swordsmen are worth in this field!"

"You…" Irritation spiking unreasonably high, Kensuke's grip tighten on on his katana's handle. _"Damn bastard! How dare you insult a swordsman's pride!"_

He launches himself at the man while readying his sword at his side. He hear some gasps from his peers and sees a strange glow of red at the corner of his eye, but he ignore both, favoring the target in front of him.

He knows to use the back of the blade (because they're all told not to kill each other. Yet) and as he swing the blunt side across a rather stunned Lorenzo, the blade snapped.

 _What?_

He stares at the broken half he is holding while residues of the red glow is still there just as Lorenzo is falls onto his back in shock.

"That deserves some praise, kora!" Colonello grins. "Heh, he was right was right spot on as usual, kora."

"... what? _"_ Kensuke looks at his driller in confusion before he felt a punch to his face.

Lorenzo has gotten back onto his feet with new found fury. Great.

The two of them have an impromptu stare down before being shortly interrupted by a round of laughter.

"So that's why he wants me to take this along!" All attention within hearing range turns towards the happy-go-lucky source to find a tall, lean man decked in a black suit like them except looking of higher quality and has a blue dress-shirt, compare to their white ones, showing openly under his unbuttoned jacket. A tall, deep blue cloth-bag slings over his back, holding most likely a sword while another one of green is held in his right hand, where a ring with a blue gem is seen glinting in the light's reflection (it looks eerily similar to the timid woman he met a week back - except hers was of a indigo, hexagonal gem).

"... Yamamoto?" Kensuke recognizes, but then reels back in shock and confusion at the athletic's presence in _the mafia_ (what the heck is he doing here of all places?).

"What are you doing here, kora!" Colonello takes the question right out of Kensuke's gaping mouth but there's a hint of familiarity in the blonde kid's voice (Like…. friends?).

"He'd heard that you're putting the recruits up against each other's throat," Yamamoto grins, completely drowning the tension from before, and then rubs the back of his neck sheepishly at the look Colonello gives him. "Maa maa, it's not that he doesn't trust you. He doesn't trust the recruits to _not_ kill each other in their anger so I was told to come make sure nothing of that sort happens!"

The former COMSUBIN member rolls his eyes but accepts the explanation with a nod but mutters something along the lines of 'I can take them all down before that happens though.'

"Ha ha, I'm sure you can!" Yamamoto pacifies. "But you know how he is."

Colonello nods again and the others are left to wonder just who exactly is this _'he'_ they're talking about that have the blonde kid listening.

"And let me guess," Colonello gestures wryly to the item Yamamoto is holding. "His jacked-up-and-should-be-banned demon intuition."

"Yup!" The cheery man pipes and turns towards a puzzled Kensuke (because he seriously has no idea what kind of conversation that just transpired).

Yamamoto raise the hand that holds the bag and hollers with a hand cupped around his mouth, "Mochida-senpai, catch!"

Once that word left his mouth, three things happened. Yamamoto turns dead serious all of a sudden which, in turn, causes Colonello of all people (because he knows that will happen) to widen his eyes with apprehension, all the while, the item leaves his hand.

"Wait -"

Too late as the bag is already speeding through the air at a velocity near mach one.

Kensuke (God bless his soul), having no idea what's going on, attempts to catch it (that's the only thing he understands through all of this realy) -

 _Whoosh!_

\- only to be _dragged along_ with said bag to the other side of the room.

The people he blurs past yelps in start and pause in their match to watch - _Crack!_ \- as the cloth-bag embeds itself into the concrete wall (Kensuke clinging the midsection of said bag in shock and horror and - _what the actual f***?!_ )

"Takeshi..." Colonello chastises with a hint of amusement "That wasn't a baseball, kora."

"Huh?" The raven haired male blinks out of his trance. "Ha ha… it wasn't?"

The onlookers sweatdrops and looks at him with dread - even though they have no idea who he is (he just threw something close to subsonic speed, that's gotta merit _something_ ).

Colonello resists the urge the face-palm and hollers at a still stunned Kensuke. "Oi, I know you're still alive so get back over here and resume your match, kora!"

"What…"

"Don't forget the katana!" Yamamoto adds with a friendly overhead wave as if it would help the swordsman make sense of anything. "It's durability is way better than the broken one you were using!"

Still with blood pounding wildly against his head, his blank gaze went from Colonello and Yamamoto to the green bag stabbed into concrete (It got _stuck_ in a _concrete_ wall, subconscious mind provides).

With trembling hands he jerks in out of the newly made socket and just stare at it, dumbfounded.

"Oi, stop lollygagging, kora!"

Snapping out of his stupor, Kensuke quickly straightens out of conditioned habit and rush all the way back across the room.

"What just -"

"Fight now, questions later, kora!"

The swordsman nods mutely in bewilderment, his mind still stuck somewhere back where he almost wet his pants because _holy hell, what the heck_ was _that?!_

Kensuke unzips the green cloth-bag. The gleam of the flawless blade immediately catches him in a trance that brings about his inner swordsman. He knew, _knew_ that this sword is the right one somehow (a partner through thick and thin), sort of like his calling.

(Swordsmen and their swords are quite attach to each other [the latter becoming an extension of their hand], what with the weird connection they seem to make in an epiphany.)

Of course, his opponent isn't going to wait until he's done mesmerizing the new sword at his disposal.

"Die, pipsqueak!"

Kensuke turns just in time to only let the bullet graze his cheek, his anger flooding back as if it never left. _"Ow! What the hell you bastard!"_

"Italian, Mochida! You owe me two hundred pushups after this, kora!"

And so went on the fight… and somehow integrating a scream-fest as well.

Then before it gets too far - they're actually giving each other several injuries already- Colonello steps in (or kicks in) to stop the fight.

"Alright you two, kora!" The blonde ignores the groans that each one is making. "Not bad for first timers, kora! Lorenzo, your attitude needs fixing, Mochida, not bad - but not good either, kora!"

"Aw geez, what do you want from me?" Kensuke whines, his stamina depleted unusually fast today. "I'm a swordsman!"

"I want you to give me two hundred for speaking in Japanese not once but twice and another hundred for complaining, kora!"

"Maa maa," Yamamoto jumps into the conversation after coming from watching the others around the room. "Cut him some slack, Colonello!"

The blonde gives him a cursory glance before turning towards all spectators. "Fine, we'll do it this way then, kora."

"... Colonello?" Yamamoto blinks at the sudden glint in the blonde kid's eyes.

"Listen up, maggots!" Colonello bellows loud enough for the entire room to hear. "Everyone in a dogpile against this guy over here, kora!"

"H-hey now…" Yamamoto scratches his chin in concern when the young-older sergeant pointed at him. "Colonello, isn't that a little-"

"Are you kidding me?" Someone complains. "Isn't that a little of an overkill?"

"We're men! How is that even fair?"

"Why do we even need that many people to gang up on that guy?"

"... you're right, kora." Colonello smirks. "Even with you all combine, none of you won't be able to even scratch him, so..."

Ignoring the indignant responses, he turns towards Yamamoto. "You're not allowed to use anything but your Shigure Kintoki in its disguised form. None of your usual techniques either, kora!"

Murmurs travel from one person to another, all waiting for the inevitable decline; however, what answer is -

"Ha ha! Alright kid!" Yamamoto rustles up the mess of yellow hair. "Sounds like a fun game!"

"Oi!" Colonello exclaims indignantly, batting the hand away. "Not the hair, kora!"

"What?! He actually agreed?!"

"A game?!"

"Is he that confident?!"

"He's just arrogant!"

Colonello shots at the ceiling to regain order. "Alright, listen up, kora! If you manage and I mean if you manage to get his weapon out of his hand, all punishment I have tallied up today will be nulled and half a day of rest tomorrow, kora!"

"... what?!"

Ignoring the outburst, the blonde continues. "But if you don't get him under an hour… everyone's going to be swimming around in the Pacific Ocean for the entire day, kora!"

"WHAT?!"

"That sounds interesting!" Yamamoto laughs as he shrugs off the cloth-bag and pulls out a bamboo sword the length of a katana. He hums a little as he steps into the center, his weapon of choice resting on his shoulder. "I'm ready whenever you are!"

"Alright then, kora!" Colonello steps back to the only door in the room. "Countdown starts now, kora!"

The first few minutes is only silence as they simply gawk at the unguarded supposed-swordsman who has a serene smile on his face.

"So… do you know this guy?" Umeda nudge Kensuke, both of whom are staring at the man in disbelief.

"... I think?" The exhausted swordsman answers uncertainly. "But I'm pretty sure he's more of a baseball player…?"

Umeda arch a brow but didn't get to ask more when the person in question starts to talk.

"Eh?" Yamamoto tilts his head at them all when no one moved. "When are you guys going to attack me?"

That seems to have everyone snapping out of it and immediately puts on a confident expression. This is going to be a piece of cake, they're going to get that break for sure!

… Not.

Kensuke and Umeda watch as Yamamoto runs around as if he's playing ultimate tag - the ever-so present grin makes it even more believable - if not for the fifty or so trainees running after him with a variety of weapons in hand (mostly guns).

And then shadows falling over their eyes as Yamamoto effortlessly _kick up against the wall, flip in midair_ , and swings his bamboo sword in what _looks_ like a fast, simple tap; but about ten or so within his weapon's reach gets an _instant knock out_ , then he promptly runs the other way - or rather... (as they realizes and are now gobsmacked with their jaws falling) _he's freaking speed walking!_

 _"Ha ha!"_ Yamamoto chirps in his native language as he makes another round pass Colonello and looking right at home. _"They need more work in the agility department!"_

 _"Got it, kora!"_ Colonello makes a mental note at the recommendation, and watch again as Yamamoto put his weight on his heel, pivots his body with the momentum and strikes the knee, stomach, the back, neck, and head respectively of five more victims in succession with the grace and precision of a master swordsman (which he probably is).

 _"Ooo,"_ Yamamoto wince as that creates a cacophonous domino effect. _"Reflexes needs work too. That was horrible."_

The blonde smirks, he knew it was a good idea to integrate the Rain into the training session; the swordsman has keen eyes after all.

At the end of the little chase, exhausted recruits littered the floor, some with minor bruises -not from Yamamoto but from accident scuffles among each other for the lack of cooperation - and there were only two left.

Namely Kensuke and Umeda.

Now, they may have a _slight_ advantage in numbers but…

He didn't even break a sweat taking all those mafiosos down! Kensuke thinks, torn between morbid awe and horror.

With the bamboo sword carelessly spinning in his hand, Kensuke was feeling more towards the latter. It only made him think more about the person holding the harmless-looking weapon.

"Oh, time's almost up!" Yamamoto glances briefly at his watch. "Are you two going to do -"

"VOOOIIII!" was followed from the crash of the wall of the training facility.

"What are _you_ doing here, kora!" Colonello immediately switches to an offensive stance, his rifle in front of him in case of trouble that would usual come as a package deal when it was the Varia (Not that Decimo and his guardians weren't anything less than destructive).

"Whoa! Hey Squalo!" Yamamoto shifts attention to the newly made entrance. "What'cha doing here?"

Kensuke watches with a face that clearly speaks that he is so done with this. First Yamamoto - the _supposed-baseball idiot_ \- threw a katana at near subsonic speed, then proceeds to completely obliterated their peers (all fifty or so!) without breaking a sweat, and now this (How the hell can be this loud?! It's even worst than that guy many nights ago!).

"VOOIIII! There you are you damn brat!" The newcomer, a man (woman?) with long silver hair trounces pointing a sword at Yamamoto - _there are a lot of swordsmen appearing today_ , Kensuke thinks - and spewing curses that would put sailors to shame. "The s***** baby boss told me you were here when I went hunting you down! You owe me a damn fight you f****** s***** retard!"

Yamamoto laughs, unfazed by the eardrum-destroying volume that has Kensuke and Umeda covering their ears in hopes of lessening the damage.

"Sorry Squalo! I lost track of time! Colonello wanted me to play a little game with the new recruits!"

"WHAT?!" The newly dubbed Squalo scans the area of littered exhausted bodies, briefly glares at Colonello, and let his bloodthirsty gaze land on Kensuke and Umeda.

The moment the smirk curves up on the man's face, the two trainees freezes.

"VOOOIII! You missed some of the sh*tty trashes!"

"Maa maa, it's fine!" Yamamoto tries to redirect the shark-like gaze of the newcomer. He knew that his friend (or is he a mentor?) would more than likely beat the crap out of the newbies. "Besides, the time limit for the Tag game just ended so why don't we find a better suited place to spar, ne? This training room isn't as indestructible."

There is a calm, yet threatening tenor to his gait as he ushers Squalo - who's shouting with much gusto with complaints at being ordered around - out from the new hole. Before he disappears from view, Yamamoto flashes another grin over his shoulder.

"Sorry for the mess Colonello!"

"Decimo is not going to be happy with the paperwork I'll file up, kora!" The former COMSUBIN member replies back with an amused grin.

Only Yamamoto's laughter and Squalo's 'VOOOIII's were heard and slowly ebbing away.

"Tch," Colonello kicks one of the trainees under his care, receiving a groan in return, while a few others are already awake due to the excess screaming. "Looks like it's the Pacific Ocean tomorrow then, kora!"

Some groan at the prospect of torture while others stare at the hole that has the same area as a double door.

 _"W-who -"_ Umeda briefly pauses before switching languages before he gets in trouble with the sergeant. "Who were those people?"

"Just remember this…" A mischievous grin made its way onto Colonello's face when everyone conscious pays close attention to his next few words. "There will always be someone better than you in Vongola, kora! And those two -"

He jabs a thumb at the abused wall. " -are in the higher ups of their respective branch and powerful in their own rights, kora! Oh, did I also mention that they're swordsmen who could slice bullets clean in half _before_ they could land on a target? Heed my words, those who uses a gun _will_ die by the sword of a _master swordsman_ if provoked, kora!"

They all paled - some even look towards the few swordsmen in their group (that they insulted no less!) and wonder if they're going to become like those disasters.

Admittedly, they never look at a swordsman in the same way again.

That night, Kensuke finally catches up on the events that happened and came to a shocking revelation.

 _Yamamoto Takeshi is in the Mafia. Yamamoto Takeshi is a swordsman. Yamamoto Takeshi can cut down machine guns and bullets and leave without a scratch. That baseball loving freak that always have that annoying smile and annoying laugh, Yamamoto Takeshi, who has no interest whatsoever in the way of the sword during Middle School. Yamamoto Takeshi and Mafia in the same sentence - **Oh god, what the hell happened between now and seven years ago?!**_

He was also in the process of figuring out how Yamamoto was able to get him a VIP room at Beccico hotel at a discounted price. If his selective attention caught it right during the spiel Tedeschi gave... then Beccico Famiglia is allied with the Vongola.

Oh.

Oooh.

Crap.

Yamamoto Takeshi is in the same infamous Mafia organization as him! And even way up in the echelon - and respected!

 _What. The. **Hell.**_

His mind is in a violent maelstrom that night despite being extremely tired for whatever reason. And the swim in the Pacific Ocean with the sharks early next morning didn't make it any better.

* * *

 **Okay, keep in mind that the people Takeshi beat up are _rookies_ so... they went down pretty quickly. And no, Mochida didn't quite get the message that Takeshi is one of the guardians XD He won't get the hint for any of the guardians until the official introduction... in the distant future.**

 **I apologize for any grammar mistakes, and thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. I think I'll alternate between segments of mini stories and oneshots, can't really focus on Mochida's POV all the time anyways lol.**


	4. The Two Rains' Outing

**I'm sorry, I gave up on reply to reviews because they were at most ten words long - and that's not much but I'm really grateful to** _Guest,_ _Dominique A.D.C.P, Pineapple-Lady-sama, Tunafish, ILoveMochis, ilovecartoonsgirl_ **for reviewing!**

 **I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance and if the characters are a bit OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

 _ **Setting/summary** : In which Squalo plays baseball because he couldn't find the person who took his shampoo._

 _ **Key**_ : "They're speaking Italian. That's it."

* * *

"This is gonna be great!"

Twitch.

Squalo felt like he's been tricked. Him. Master swordsman, right-hand and assassin of the Varia, the one that has to deal with all the sh*ts that happens around his team (mostly his boss - could Xanxus ever go without throwing a bottle of alcohol at him every time he opened a freakin' door?! ... Then again, he always start with a 'VOOOOIIIII' when he barges in, so that might be the cause...) was tricked.

"Popcorn?"

Twitch plus vein bulge.

Squalo did not know what was worse. The man beside him, or the few hundred other people sitting around them making utterly useless chatter about a sh*tty -

"Ne, which team do you think is going to win?"

\- baseball game.

"I personally like the Blue Jays!"

"Like I give a f*ck." Squalo very much wants to turn the happy-go-lucky baseball fan next to him into sashami - but if he did that, there would be no one to give him a decent sword fight.

"Haha, c'mon Squalo!" The undeterred Yamamoto - _goddamn_ \- Takeshi nudged the silver haired swordsman-who-wants-nothing-to-do-with-baseball. "Live a little!"

Oh, he has lived much more that just sitting in a lousy stadium watching civilians swinging a stick around to hit a goddamn ball - can they _swing_ any slower?! The thrill of the sword gave him plenty more thrill that the stupid baseball game that he somehow was tricked into going.

How exactly did he even get pulled into this in the first place? He was a swordsman dammit! Not a die-hard baseball fan like the lunatics surrounding him right now!

Just remembering the events that lead to this was enough for Squalo to go on his usual rampage (and he would if the Baby Boss hadn't given him a warning - one that he was prudent enough in following if he didn't want the Decimo to go tattletaling to his Boss, which would then lead to nagging from one boss and a gun-point from another, both he could do without for once in his never-peaceful life.)

He just wanted his damn shampoo back! The f***ing culprit just _had_ to snatch his bottle of shampoo- haven't people ever learn that no one, _no one_ , steals from Squalo?! - and that lead Squalo in a scavenger-hunt for his hair product... in a not-so conventional way. ( _BOOM!_ "VOOOOIII! I'M GONNA F***ING KILL THAT BASTARD WHEN I TRACK HIM DOWN!")

 _"Can't you just get another bottle?"_ The Baby Boss looked exasperated when Squalo barged into his office ( _"Not another door!"_ ) but the swordsmen refused to relent. It can't be any other bottle because it had been imported and it was of limited supply.

It just _had_ to be that brand or else Squalo will rain blood over the world -

oh, wait.

\- he almost did.

... In headquarters anyways.

Decimo was not happy with the ceiling high paperwork.

("... I've already asked this before and I'll ask it again. You went on a _homicidal rampage_ because of a _shampoo bottle_?!" Decimo had looked at Squalo as if asking if he had finally gone insane but Squalo felt he was justified in his actions - but he still haven't found the criminal after turning Vongola HQ upside down!)

Then Baby Boss's Rain guardian came bouncing in with that sh*tty smile of his all bright and sparkly and - _is that stupid face ever not on his annoying face?!_ And if Takeshi noticed the darken atmosphere that was between Squalo and Decimo, then he didn't pay it any attention. He went on babbling about the most useless things after handing Decimo a recent mission folder he was assigned to and completed.

It had gotten to the point that Squalo drew his sword again that Decimo finally had the guts (He swear, the Baby Boss should really get rid of that softness of his) to interrupt Takeshi from his rambling. But instead of leaving, the happy-go-lucky man wanted to know of the situation ("Haha, by the way, why is the entire west wing gone? And why is Squalo looking at me funny?" Takeshi never was affected by murderous glares...)

Squalo had not wanted to stick around when he should be looking for the bastard who had the audacity to steal from him. And so, he left while Decimo was in the midst of explaining to Takeshi ("Squalo - the door" - Decimo belatedly remembered that there were no doors - "the exit is right there! Don't just making another one! Hey, Squalo - come back here!")

Decimo then ordered Takeshi to get Squalo back into his office - and Squalo was ashamed to say, the man somehow managed to drag him back... (It was just a "Heeey Squalo! Tsuna said he wasn't done talking to you!" and the next second, the silver-haired man tripped over something that looked suspiciously like a bird and that was that.)

When he was dragged like a sack of potatoes (How humiliating that was) back, Decimo gave him an ultimatum. ("So, I think you need a break. Until you calm down and reflect on your actions, you are grounded! You are not to step out of your room until you're done reflecting!)

Squalo had looked at the Baby Boss as if he was insane. (The brunet was treating him like a _kid_ for God's sake when Squalo was obviously the older one! And what was there to reflect on?! He was justified in his actions! There was clearly a rule that said no one steals from Superbi Squalo!)

Then Takeshi jumped in and offered to take Squalo somewhere to get a breather. ("Maa maa, I think Squalo just need some fresh air!")

... Fresh air his ass. Who would call it getting fresh air with thousands of people jam-packed into a stadium?

And so, here he is. Sitting on a bench in the middle of a sea of baseball fanatics, watching people swinging (he had said this before and he will say it again) a stick and missing that obviously easy ball. (And he still haven't found his precious shampoo bottle.)

These people's reflexes were pathetically in need of training. He bet that he could slice that ball in half with both hands tied behind his back and a sword in his mouth (Yes, a sword, because Squalo will never be caught holding a baseball bat even if his life depends on it).

"Hey, is anyone sitting here?"

The sudden newcomer broke Squalo's inner criticisms and he cast a side glance before uttering - "scram." He needs as much personal place as possible in this place thank you very much.

"Aw, don't be like that." The person sat down anyways, much to Squalo's irritation.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Is it just him or did Squalo detect something else in that curious tone of the unknown man's? If there was one thing life and death battles taught him, it was to trust his instincts. So, yes, Squalo was suspicious.

"The hard to get type, I see."

"..." Squalo decided, with much difficulty, to ignore the man and actually focus on the game because if he thinks what he thinks the man is thinking -

"C'mon, can you give me a chance? Because you're one hell of a gal!"

\- Squalo was done.

"VOOOOIII! YOU F***ING SH*T OF A HUMAN FLESH!" And out came a slender shinny metal (that should also be consider a metal stick) at the other's throat. "ARE YOU F***ING BLIND?! I'M A MAN FOR F*CK'S SAKE! A MAN!"

The guy who was previously trying to hit on Squalo goes into shock and wet his pants.

"I'M GOING TO F***ING CUT OFF YOUR SH*TTY GENITALS BEFORE STABBING YOUR EYES OUT -"

"Goooo Blue Jays!" And Takeshi and many others were blissfully ignorant of what should be considered as committing murder in broad daylight. The crowd went wild when the team up on bat scored points at in the same inning. (The plates were all occupied)

"- CHOPPING YOUR LIMBS ONE BY ONE THEN SLICE YOU UP TO MAKE SUSHI!"

"Did someone say sushi?" When Takeshi turned around, he was met with a murderous Squalo (Wasn't he always like that?) towering over someone. But of course, he misinterprets Squalo's standing - or rather, he was unconsciously ignoring reality "Haha, I didn't think you would get so excited about this game! I knew you would like baseball!"

"VOOOIII SHUT THE F*** UP!" Squalo snapped back. "I'M TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE HERE!"

"Eh?" Takeshi blinked, then tilt his head in confusion while ignoring the fact that that one or two people were starting to point in their direction. "Kill? Why?"

"THIS SH*T MISTOOK ME AS A F***ING WOMAN!"

Cue more blinking, then - "Haha, but Squalo, you kinda look like one! Your hair is really long!"

"... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF SH*T!"

"Maa maa," It was a good think Takeshi never leaves anywhere without his trusty Shigure Kintoki or he would have been dead a long time ago. "calm down Squalo! Why don't we just settle down and watch the game?"

"THE GAME IS CRAP!"

Takeshi never lost that idiotic smile (Squalo wouldn't have labeled it as such if he knew what was behind the mask. Many will (or had) learn that Takeshi can hold a grudge like no one else if he choose to). "Then how about this, I owe you a fight when we go back. But in exchange, you settle down - and spare that poor guy's life, ne?"

"..." It was a very temping offer since the two Rain rarely get chances to fight and Takeshi always managed to slip away whenever Squalo challenge him. And he never did like how Takeshi was focusing on _both_ the way of the sword and baseball. A complete waste of his potential! It was either one or the other, not both!

"Tch." Squalo - who had a choke hold of the other guy like a animal about to be slaughtered - tossed the man away like garbage.

"Remember, we can't cause any trouble or Tsuna would be very unhappy." Takeshi reminded as Squalo begrudgingly sat down, and then he waved causally at the people who stared at the two of them with a mix of confusion and fear. And even though Takeshi successfully lead them astray, they still scouted a bit away from the two Vongolas. But hey, at least Squalo got his personal space.

As the game proceeded, seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours and - _oh for F*ck's sake, how long does this stupid game go one for?!_ Squalo was very much bored out of his mind and found no appreciation for the sport. From what he could see, the players lack speed (they were at a snail's pace when they were trying to reach for the plates - and do they _have_ to be so dramatic and slide for one?) and stamina (they were sweating!) and everything else that he found lacking.

"Woot! A home run!" Takeshi cheered along with the rest of the stadium when some player did the aforementioned.

However...

... the ball headed for their direction.

And with his ever-so reliable instincts, Takeshi caught it. But then when someone commented a 'Nice _catch_ ', Takeshi went for a curve ball.

It knocked the pitcher unconscious from where they sat.

Silence engulfed the entire stadium but despite that newly developed situation, Takeshi still had the audacity to laugh and say - "Oops!" and Squalo, being his schadenfreude self, encouraged more violence.

.

.

.

Takeshi was charged responsible and made to be the replacement player and Squalo was roped into it. ("Let's see who's the better player, Squalo!")

* * *

When Dino barged into Tsuna's office _though the window_ , Tsuna didn't need his Intuition to tell him that something went horribly wrong.

And when the Chiavarone Don clicked a button on a remote (Tsuna was pretty sure that belong to him), a large TV screen slide down from a secret compartment on the ceiling.

"Look look!" Dino pointed excitedly.

Tsuna looked, and three thoughts crossed his mind.

1) Why is Takeshi and Squalo on _national television?_

2) Squalo playing baseball.

3) The Varia was going to have his head if they were to ever see this.

"Dino-san."

"Yeah?" respond the blonde.

"Please tell me you didn't show Xanxus this."

"..."

He didn't get enough time to make a call to Irie to disconnect all the cables to Vongola HQ when one pissed off Xanxus bulldozed through his other wall ("Seriously, there's a door for a reason!") and had Tsuna at gunpoint. "WHY THE F*CK DID YOU BRAINWASH ONE OF MY MEN, TRASH?!"

Tsuna very much want to inform that he had (and want) nothing to do with this... but by the look of how the baseball game was progressing, things were going to get messy.

* * *

"Sorry!" Takeshi apologized once again after sending the umpire onto the ground a few meters away from his original position. The batter had been frozen in shock and awe at the speed Takeshi ptiched that he never took a swing. (It wasn't like he could hit it anyways.)

Then, they switched, and Takeshi, being the baseball pro himself, got a home run on his first turn. So things ran smoothly - until one Superbi Squalo was persuaded up to bat by the Rain guardian (somehow).

Squalo, ignoring safety procedure by throwing the helmet he was given back to the coach (If the coach was out of commission for the rest of the game, no one said a thing), glared the pitcher down with his I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-dare-to-throw-that-ball kind of glare. The latter had the guts to take up the challenge and delivered a fast ball.

Squalo scoffed because if that was a fastball, then he would have easily taken the basseball world by storm.

Unfortunately, he wasn't a baseball player, he was a swordsman. That brought up complications when it came to swinging a bat.

As the saying goes, any master swordsman can turn anything into a sword (Not literally like Takeshi's Shigure Kintoki) if they put their minds to it. And unfortunately, Squalo was always ready to slit something so when he swung the wooden bat, it made a clean horizontal arc that carried with it everything that was meant to be in a sword.

The poor baseball didn't stand a chance.

"Uh..." The umpire was at a lost as he looked at the ball that was sliced down in the middle with precision. What was that considered as? A strike? Foul ball? There were no rules that dictate what would happen when the batter turned the baseball into sashami!

"C-Could you r-redo?" He asked Squalo, fearing what would happen to the baseball happen to him if he was to offend the temporary player.

Squalo gave him a murderous glare. No one tells Squalo what to do (with the exception of his Boss and on good days, Baby Boss). "It's considered a home run you piece of trash!"

"Oi, how is that even a home run?!" The opposing team complained when they heard Squalo. "It shouldn't even be considered a hit!"

"There's no rule that dictate that isn't a point!" Retorted Squalo's temporary team, they clearly wanted the point.

"Have you seen what he had done to the ball?!" Another barked back on the opposing team and there was an attempt at a punch. The receiving person dodged and took the attacker by the shirt.

"Yeah, and it's called a home run because you wouldn't be able to catch it even if you try!"

"What did you say?!"

Squalo was liking where this was going.

"The long hair freak doesn't even know how to play proper baseball!" That comment was received with one ill-tempered swordsman because one, no one insults one of the Varia and two, he still needed to continue his very much delayed hunt.

"Maa maa," Takeshi decided that he should meditate because the murderous aura his fellow swordsman was exuding was no a good sign. "It's just a game right? No need to -"

"VOOOOIII! I'M GOING TO F*CKING FEED YOU TO MY SHARK THEN I'M GOING TO FIND THAT BASTARD WHO TOOK MY SHAMPOO AND SKIN HIM ALIVE!"

"You're still on that?!"

"IT. WAS. OF. F***ING. LIMITED. SUPPLY!"

"Wait, Squalo -!"

Alo was very happy to be let out.

.

.

.

Vongola Decimo sighed for who-knows-how-many-times-already as he skimmed the damage report - he didn't need to read carefully because he saw it all on television. Live. "So... an entire stadium. I praise you for cutting it nicely like a cake. The field. Now an Olympic-size swimming pool. The civilians. Going through physical and/or mental treatment. We also had to get people to deal with the national broadcast."

He looked at the two Rains while tapping his fingers on his desk. "Is this what you guys call relaxing?"

Squalo grumbled something unintelligible (The brunet was almost positive that the swordsman was cursing him to hell) while Takeshi just laughed in off. Both had went through quite a few patchworks.

"Well, I'm not really surprised." He placed the paper down and massage his temples. "But this _will_ come out of your pay checks because it - along with plenty of other things - broke the budget cap for weekly damage control."

Takeshi laughed sheepishly, and asked a question that had been on his mind. "Hey, Tsuna, why does your office look like this?"

"Hm?" The Vongola Decimo skillfully managed a nonchalant smile, pointedly ignoring the fact that said office was in shamble with the hint of something burning. (It's amazing how Tsuna's desk was left without as much as a smudge of dirt on it.) "Oh, I had a very pleasant visit from my dearest _uncle_ after he found out I 'brainwashed' his right hand man."

Squalo and Takeshi wisely made no more comment because that sugar-sweet tone coupled with that smile meant something worse than death.

"Takeshi."

"Y-yes?"

"No baseball for a month."

Takeshi's soul flew out of his body.

Tsuna's selective attention decided to kick in right at this moment to prevent from feeling guilty. "And Squalo?"

Said person wordless gave the Decimo his full attention. "You are not to partake any missions until _I_ say so and until then, you'll be under the care of Lussuria at all times."

He was grounded _and_ he has to be mothered by Lussuria? Oh _hell no._ "VOOIIII! I TAKE NO ORDERS FROM YOU!"

"Tenth," Gokudera Hayato timely came in before Squalo does more than just a verbal refusal. "The package you wanted from Singapore came."

Tsuna nodded with a pleasant smile and thanked his right hand man, then asked the same person to bring the knocked-out Takeshi to the infirmary before returning his attention to Varia's swordsman. "You have no say in the matter."

"And why the hell not?!"

"I have Bel in custody."

"And what the f*ck did that little sh*t do?!"

"He was one who committed the crime. Something about you getting the last of the new brand or something."

"WHAT?!" The little - wait. "And the Boss let you?!" Because no matter how much of an annoyance Belphegor was with all his prince-talk, he was still a valuable asset to the independent assassination squad under Xanxus's command.

"I just dealt with him. You really think I would let my office to be destroyed to this point if he had only came demanding an explanation about the baseball mishap?" Tsuna's eyes flashed orange.

Squalo cursed because he knew those eyes meant business. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"You're forgetting something here." Tsuna smiled again and made a few taps to his temple. "Being the direct descendant of Vongola Primo has its benefits."

Squalo cursed again. He wish he could have that all-seeing ability - or he should have just went to Tsuna and demanded him to find the culprit in the first place!

"So," Tsuna rested his chin on his weaved hands in a business-like manner, the smirk on his face was very Reborn-like. "Take it or leave it."

Both of them had a stare down, but in the end, Squalo knew he had no way out of his predicament so he should just take whatever he could get. "... Fine."

"That went well," Tsuna grinned and leaned back on his chair. "And Squalo."

"What now?!"

Tsuna wasn't faze by snappish tone and promptly threw the small package that was just brought in towards the sullen swordsman. "A new bottle of your 'limited supply' shampoo. Keep a better tab on it."

"..."

"And tell Xanxus to expect the repairment bill for my office or he isn't getting the exclusive champagne he always wanted for his birthday."

Squalo had to admit, the Baby Boss has come a long way.

* * *

 **Well, I don't know what happened there...**

 **There's more to Takeshi than just his lovable smiles and happy-go-lucky laughter because the mind reveals nothing. So unless you're Reborn or have Tsuna's Hyper Intuition (Takeshi would never do anything to Tsuna anyways), you would have no knowing of what the mind is hiding; hence, no way of avoiding what's to come.**

 **And if Tsuna hadn't learn a trick or two in dealing with (read: manipulating) his _famiglia_ , then he wouldn't have been able to hold Vongola together for long. At least he still cares, or he wouldn't be giving out presents with how much work his family is causing him.**

 **Xanxus... _is_ considered Tsuna's uncle right? (By blood or not.)**

 **Next time, I'm just going to focus on family fluff, because I lack variety.**


	5. The Wrong Kind of Cloud

**it's a short chapter this time :p**

 **To** _EndlessChains, ilovecartoonsgirl, Sanz0girl, Pineapple-Lady-sama, and tigerpanda1_ , **thanks for reviewing!**

 **I'll apologize for grammar mistakes and character OCCness if (or when) it occurs.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

 **Setting/summary** : _In which Hibari Kyouya does something that, it the eyes of the others, is worst than the world ending._

* * *

"... Holy sh*t." Gokudera Hayato muttered, then thought with trepidation, _the Apocalypse is coming!_

He looked around the mansion, and saw that nothing was amiss. Then he checked the sky outside the floor-to-ceiling window and confirmed that it was one of the nicer weathers they had in weeks. But... that was what spook him to such degree.

It was a _normal_ day _._

The mansion wasn't in any chaos. The sky's clear with not a cloud. And... and the Hibari Kyouya over there was just _wrong_. (It was as wrong as Reborn being _nice!)_

Just one look at the Cloud was enough for Hayato to take a step back and had the urge to just _run out of the room._ But he couldn't, because he was hungry, and the kitchen was in the other side of the hall. The Storm inwardly lamented why the only kitchen in entire Vongola mansion has to be on the other side of the Skylark. (He had subconsciously blamed the kitchen and not Kyouya presence for his inability to cross the hall to get food.)

He didn't think he would see the day Hibari Kyouya do such a ... thing ... could it be an illusion? But he didn't sense any Mist Flames so it can't be one of Murkuro's stupid pranks. If it is though, he is so going to send the Mist user on his seventh path to hell and then some!

Because how the Skylark was behaving should be the most disturbing scenes that Hayato has seen so far. Heck, he prefer to experience one of Murou's gory specialties than this. It was so frickin' unsettling that it should be censored!

He cast a cautious glance at the strangely behaved Cloud, then at the kitchen, then at the Cloud, kitchen, Cloud, kitchen, Cloud, kitchen, Cloud - he banged his head against the wall and hoped that his dilemma was solved.

.

.

.

It did not.

"Yo! What's up?" Came one cheerful Rain, who was oblivious to the phenomenon that was happening behind their eyes. "Why are you just standing here?"

"... did the f***ing sun forget that it rise from the east and not the west or something?"

"What?" Takeshi blinked cluelessly. "Uh... are you talking about the actually sun or Senpai?"

Hayato was going to answer that it was the first one, but then he pause and thought about the Sun Guardian and everything that was just wrong with the boxer. "Both."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with the sun," Takeshi actually pondered on the question. "Though Senpai might have ran west instead of east of the mansion today."

"What the fu-" That was not the answer that Hayato wanted.

"Why do you ask?"

"Do you not f***ing see that... that _thing_?" The Storm pointed.

"Wha -" Takeshi actually readied himself in a battle stance, with his hand hovering over his shoulder to drew his weapon at a moment's notice... until he slacken because he was able to register that it was _Hibari Kyouya_ that he was seeing.

"Wow..."

"Exactly."

"... I'm not seeing things, am I?" Takeshi rubbed his eyes to make sure he hadn't just imagine the bizarre scene.

Hayato scoffs, "If you are, then that makes the both of us."

"Is he sick?"

"The Skylark? Sick?" The silverette couldn't help but look at Takeshi incredulously. "Are you f***ing out of your mind?"

"Haha, you do know that Tsuna's going to scold at you again for cussing!" Takeshi commented.

"Shut it," Hayato hissed. "I haven't reached my swear quota for this week yet and _this_ should be an exception to my quota!"

"Kufufu, what do we have here?"

The Rain and Storm turned to see half of their fellow Mist Guardian appearing from the mist as per usual. He had his usual smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes, though that all was put on hold when his heterochromatic eyes met with the impossible.

"What -" His hair started to stand as he was suddenly several feet away from Takeshi and Hayato and was currently... constructing a fort? "- _Is_ _that_?!"

Mukuro may enjoy annoying the heck out of his rival with his illusions or just seeing him writhing in pain, but he would never - _never_ \- be able to connect Hibari Kyouya with... this creature in front of him. And as creative he was with illusions, he could never come up with this because... the thought of it was just plain ludicrous!

"So it wasn't one of your goddamn pranks." Hayato deadpanned.

"This is more on the level of a horrendous _nightmare_ than a prank." Mukuro paused and let out a 'kufufu'. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Hell no!" The bomber growled, having the urge to taking out his dynamites. "I bet you can't even handle that kind of a scare since you're already making a f***ing fort to hide in, you coward!"

"Now, now, you two -"

"Oya, oya, is that a challenge, loyal mutt?"

Trident came out.

"Bring it, Pineapple-head!"

Dynamites slipped into place.

"Guys, Hibari isn't responding..." Takeshi, who had, somehow, taken refuge in Mukuro's fort pointed at the still motionless Skylark. The fact that Hibari Kyouya doesn't seem the least bit _interested_ in trying to join into the fight disturbed the trio and then some.

"That's it, let me get in!" Hayato dived for protection as if there was a bomb that was going to explode right in front of him.

"Get your own fort!" Mukuro retorted as he tried to kick both Takeshi and Hayato out of his personal space.

"Make another one for us then!" The Rain chirped, but wouldn't budge. "Besides, this is scarier than that time when Byakuran took over the world!"

"You either let us in or I'm going to blown that botched-up job of a fort down!"

"Kufufu, I take insult to that."

"... what are you guys doing?" Tsuna deadpanned when he walked in upon the scene of Mukuro in a military fort that blocked the hallway and Hayato with his dynamites out and ready to be lit. Takeshi wasn't far from slicing something either.

It made his hand twitch because the picture was about to spell out paperwork. And he didn't need more of those little demon rabbits from Hell.

"Yo, Tsuna!" The swordsman greeted with a slight edge to his smile.

"Tenth!" Hayato immediately went to his boss and attempted to drag him away. "We need to move into the bomb shelter asap!"

"What?" came the response of one confused Decimo. "Why would we need to do that? Don't tell me an enemy Famiglia send us a threat!"

"Haha," Takeshi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I think it's even worse than that."

"Hah?" Tsuna paled. "Did Byakuran fill one of our rooms with marshmallows again?! I swear, if he uses our mansion as a storage again-"

"No," Mukuro interjected and point. "It's that thing."

"What thin - oh." Tsuna blinked, then turned towards his Mist Guardian in an almost reprimanding gaze. "Mukuro, I'm pretty sure Kyouya is a _human_."

"If he's a human, then he shouldn't be able to do that."

"Do what?"

" _That_."

"I don't see-"

"Just - _look!_ "

Tsuna decided that it was better to just obey than argue anymore against the agitated Mist, which he found odd because there was almost nothing that could ruffle Mukuro up like that.

Now, if you have known the Cloud guardian as well as the rest of the Tenth Generation, there you could see the vague presence of gloom that coated the blood lust Kyouya emitted, the way he just leans in the corner - the minimal sag of the shoulder and the occasional narrowing of his eyes and kicks against the floor - and he has his mouth curved slightly in a nonexistent _pout -_

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose and sigh.

"For God's sake Kyouya - _fine_ , you can go interrogate that criminal if you want, just stop _sulking!_ You're scaring everyone! _"_

* * *

 **Hibari was disappointed that Tsuna didn't allow him to torture one of the criminals and well... he _sulks_ and that didn't sit well with the rest of the family. Gokudera never did get to eat that day lol.**

 **Also, I do take prompts, so if you have anything in mind, shoot. Be it one word or a scene or something... as long as it's something acceptable. I won't guarantee that I'll be able to write cout it instantly since I do have ideas of my own and uh... I'm not that creative so yeah.**


	6. Mochida: Welcome! (3)

**I thank** _silkie 19, tigerpanda1, EndlessChains, Yana5, ilovecartoonsgirl, Bibliophile Otaku, makubex000_ **for reviewing last chapter!**

 **Eh... not much to say but an advanced apology for inconsistent tenses and incorrect grammar usage.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

 **Summary** : Mochida Kensuke starting in Vongola. Ryohei, Lambo and Gokudera makes a cameo.

* * *

Key: "Italian"

 _"Japanese"_

* * *

After the Hell Camp - dubbed by recruits trainees - they are send to their respective branch to undergo training for their designated occupations, and would officially start taking on missions relative to their experiences.

And Kensuke would then move into the designated living accommodations on Vongola's vast territory after completion of training at the main branch. (Mafia Famiglias can't house all its members on their main turf after all.) This way, they can keep track of where all the members are, relay orders efficiently, and all other protocols. (He still have to pay rent though). Only the people meeting certain requirements are given privileges living near or on the main estate, since it would be easier to get in touch when there's an emergency, and for the sake of the Family's safety.

He had nothing to complain about that. At least he's getting decent paid. (He's trying not to think about how he would have to talk to his old man sooner or later about his activities outside of Japan. Just image the stress and arguments that he'll have to go through!

He might have gotten it over with if Colonello hadn't banned the recruits from all forms of communications during Hell Camp.

"Heads will roll the day you go bitch off like a damn sissy when you're supposed to be a mafioso, kora!" was his reas - no, it was more like a statement.

No complaints were forthcoming after that.)

It was when he was transferred - along with Umeda Kagehiro - to a nearby training facility close to the Vongola HQ did Kensuke rethink his decision in joining the Vongola.

"CIAO TO THE EXTREME!" shouts one Sasagawa Ryohei, donned in a black suit with sun yellow dress-shirt underneath (he's in the mafia too?!) and a matching gem ring. "MASTER IS CURRENTLY ATTENDING ANOTHER EXTREME BUSINESS SO I'LL BE YOUR EXTREME INSTRUCTOR UNTIL HE COMES BACK LATER TODAY!"

Kensuke's eye twitch.

"Who are you?" One of the newly transferred recruits asks rather rudely while the older ones - more experience with what's going on - just ignores them and waits patiently for instructions.

"I'M EXTREMELY MASTER'S STUDENT!"

"Who's this master of yours?"

Sasagawa ponders, moving into a thinking pose before suddenly fist pumping the air. "MASTER IS MASTER TO THE EXTREME!"

Kensuke groans while Umeda just plugs his ears.

"... is he right in the head?"

"Just shut up so we can get it over with. It's freakin' _four in the morning!_ " Another hisses - Fischer Daisuke if he remembers correctly from yesterday's introduction. "Dio, we didn't even have breakfast yet."

"The later we start, the later we end," A woman - Litia Kori - with her brown hair tied into a high ponytail adds helpfully but looking royally pissed."And for your information, Ryohei is Colonello's student, and he can beat the crap out of you with his hands tied behind his back so don't even bother challenging him!"

Kensuke looks at her incredulously, though he didn't have as much doubt as he did with Yamamoto. Sasagawa was the captain of the Boxing club, Kensuke has seen the power of those punches on a daily basis.

"LET'S ALL HAVE AN EXTREME WARM UP BEFORE WE START TRAINING!" Sasagawa drops down into a push-up position. "FIVE HUNDRED EXTREME PUSH-UPS! GO GO GO!"

Umeda's groans as he obediently does as he is told. "And I thought it would get lighter..."

"Karma." Kensuke merely scoffs while doing the same, all the while not taking his eyes off of the hyperactive substitute instructor. He definitely is Sasagawa Kyoko's older brother. But how and why is he in the mafia?

The warm-ups were not warm-ups at all. After the five hundred push-ups came an equal amount of sit-ups, then trunk lips - most of the newbies (including Kensuke and Umeda) already collapsed before this - and jumping jacks and -

Someone _please_ kill him now.

Five hours of exercising with the training-maniac, Kensuke never feels so glad to have the kid back.

"Go get breakfast, kora!" Colonello instructs, then shouts after them. "You got half an hour, kora! Oi newbies, you can ignore the occasional chaos from the HQ, kora! It's a daily occurance and I don't need any of you running like headless chickens 'cause of the false alarm, kora!"

If Kensuke hadn't ran through the forest that connects the facility to Vongola HQ courtesy of Sasagawa's 'warm-up', he would have bat an eye. But now that he realizes the forest itself is about a mile in radius - _he's telling us that the commotion is big enough to travel all the way here?!_

The answer? Yes, yes it does.

* * *

Kensuke learns of the existence of Flames today. No, not the crackling reddish-orange fire; but Flames. And he finally understands why the Decimo and his Guardians have the title of weathers.

He was rather skeptical at first, but when he was shown the real thing -

"You're saying we have that?" Kensuke points at the coat of lightning on the weapon in disbelief. A few others that was called in with him are also shocked as well.

"Potentially, yes. My job during the recruiting period is to train those with that kind of potential, kora!" Colonello explains after he dismissed the demonstrator. "Even if every human is born with a Dying Will Flame, very few have the ability to draw it out, kora!"

"Remember the initial test where you have to place your hand on an empty globe, kora?" At the show of nods, the former COMBUSIN member continues. "They're done to tell what type of Flames you have. Red for Storm, blue for Rain, yellow for Sun, green for Lightning, purple for Cloud, indigo for Mist, and orange for Sky. The brighter the globe lights up, the purer the flames, kora!"

Kensuke raises his hand.

"You, kora."

Although his eye noticeable twitch, he knew the consequences of snapping back at the crazy kid. "I saw red and purple, does that mean I have two types?"

Colonello nods. "A primary and a secondary. Our research team are still studying the nature of Dying Will Flames, but there have been several confirmed factors as to how to draw it out, kora!"

He looks around the room. "I ain't going to get into a spiel about the origins and whatnot - none of you will even give a damn and you won't understand it anyways, kora!" - there comes an indignant 'hey!' - "Dying Will Flames, usually, can usually be inferred by your personality and just by the name of it, you can already guess that it has something to do with your will, kora!"

"The only reason I trained any of you in the past month or so is because you've shown potential during testing, your body has been trained to prevent too much of a backlash once you draw out your flames, kora!" He unstraps his rifle and fire at the ceiling. "So I want you all up on the double and show me your resolution, kora! Any strong feelings you got and channel it into the weapon you use to fight, kora! Swords, firearms… hands… get to it, kora!"

Although Kensuke is baffle as to why Colonello mumble 'hands', he did as he is told. Strong feelings? What feelings is he talking about?

By the end of that day, none were forthcoming with the magic they were supposed to have. (Kensuke scoffs at the thought, he's still a little skeptical, but it would totally be awesome if he could attack with flames like that one character in that one anime with a cheesy name that he has seen.)

.

.

.

By the end of the week, Kensuke is ready to bang his head against a table in frustration. With Flames, his life, and those damn annoying explosions and screaming a forest over!

 _KABOOM!_

And there it goes again.

"Mio Dio." Another mumbles when indistinct shouts followed. "It's a constant warzone over there."

… And Kensuke got hit by a stray boot that felt like it's made of iron. (It probably is, considering it was Colonello who threw it.)

"Che diavolo!" If there is one thing Kensuke is keen to remember, it's the curse words. Those types of vocabulary just sticks no matter what language he learns.

He glares at the assailant, and is promptly smacked in the face by a file. (He swear to god, what is wrong with the kid and throwing things at people's faces?!)

"You, you, and you, kora!" The former COMBUSIN member points at Kensuke, Umeda and one other. "Reconnaissance mission on the double, kora!"

"What?" The auburn head - Cirone Tito, his mind supplies - blurts out lamely. (He got a warning shot in front of his feet for being, apparently, a "slow-minded dimwit, kora!")

"I never said you're solely here to finish training, kora!" Colonello says. "You're being send on your first official mission, kora!"

"... Gather intel on suspicious activities in southern Sicily." Umeda reads aloud after casually snatching the file from Kensuke, who didn't seem to be opening it anytime soon. His electric blue eyes lighting up in mild interest.

Kensuke, however, scoffs, "Boring."

Another warning shot shuts him up quite nicely.

"If you don't start moving in the next three seconds…" Colonello trails, the underlying threat evident enough for the trio scurry the training area in two.

* * *

 **Gela, Italy**

 _"This is stupid."_ Kensuke mutters upon arriving in Gela of southern Sicily.

Umeda chuckles, _"You never know. Besides, what do you expect from the first assignment? Raid enemy territory?"_

Yes. _"... maybe."_

 _"We'll get killed the moment we step into a lion's den."_

Kensuke glares at his companion. _"We can't be that weak if we survived that kid's torture."_

 _"We're still grunts, Mochida."_ Umeda banters back, then direct his attention to the other member of their small group. _"Since that guy's of no help, any suggestions, Ciro - err, Tito?"_

(Kensuke notes with a snort at Umeda's stumble over switching eastern to western customs. In his opinion, all of them are better off with Japanese customs. He's already had enough of adjusting to Italian for the sake of others as it is, whether forced to or not.)

"Uh…" The auburn head paused, processing and deciphering Japanese. Since that time they were put in a group for an impromptu task, Cirone has gotten along with the two Japanese enough for him to take up a bit of studies on their native language - if only to converse with them occasionally. He hadn't perfected it (there's still the heavy accent as well) and he rather prefer them speak Italian, but it's doable.

"Ah, you don't have to think too much on it, Italian is fine," Umeda supplies helpfully in said language when he saw the young man's face scrunched up in concentration.

Kensuke has to admit, Umeda is quite composed most of the time unless something annoys him. He and Umeda seems to have clashing personalities, seeing as how he is short-tempered, so it amazed him that he and Umeda get along at all.

Cirone nods gratefully. "We should split up and look for any suspicious people since we have to send in a report in two weeks…."

A sudden commotion nearby caught the trio's attention and interrupting the auburn head's suggestion.

They stayed still for a moment, wondering if they had all imagined it, but the gunshots and explosions told them no, they were hallucinating.

It was the distinct shouts - an argument of some sort - that lead the trio to find that the front of a five-star restaurant has been completely busted and -

"Quit making my damn day difficult, stupid cow!"

"I was just trying to help!"

"You? Help? Is this one of sick joke of yours?!"

"How dare you! You should be grateful that I, the Great Lambo-sama, is even gracing you with my presence!"

"... I will f***ing skin you alive and then blow you up, stupid cow!"

"Hah! Just try it Bakadera!"

"... You think this is related?" Umeda whispered to his two companions as he watch the two males go at each other's throat… verbally.

The male that looks older have silver hair framing his face and vibrant green eyes set in a scorching glare while the younger - looking no older than fifteen - have short wavy black hair (and are those horns?) and similar pair of green eyes set in a glower. Both worth fancy suits, the older having a red dress-shirt underneath and a set of skull rings along with a red gem ring on his fingers while the younger's jacket seem to have cow print designs, a similar gemstone ring but of the color green on his.

Kensuke has his eyes trained on where he had seen the silverette before. It was on the tip of his tongue when more enraged voices enter the scene.

"How dare you treat us with such disrespect!"

"Gear up everyone, we're going to teach these punks a lesson for messing with the Cicero Famiglia!"

"You'll definitely pay for messing with our Don!"

The threats flew over their heads since the two didn't even look the least bit fazed. Instead, while their attention was finally directed at the same group of men donned in uniform black suits, they glared with twice as much intensity than they shot at each other.

"Damn bastards, we're having a serious argument here!"

"Yeah, don't interrupt us!"

"You…" The Don of Cicero immediately commanded his men to attack.

"Tch." The silverette then lit up a cigarette that he pulled out from his pocket. "Then again, that could wait. I want these sh*tty boons out of my sight."

The cow-suited male scoffed, one eye closed. "So much for a break. All because of your temperamental attitude."

"Shut the hell up."

And they bound into action.

Guns were pulled, punches and kick flew, but Kensuke could see - quite shockingly - that two against a horde is rather one-sided… Because the two men effortlessly beat the crap out of _fifteen_ with not one scratch left on their suit as well!

Left-hook, jump-kick, pivot and roundhouse, dynamites in the air -

And Kensuke gaps. He's sure Umeda and Circone are too.

\- Where the heck did that guy pull his dynamites from?! Why does he have dynamites in the first place - _And are they changing directions in midair?!_

Explosions accompany the fight, making the witnesses scream in fear and break out in mass confusion.

It didn't take long for the area to clear out but it only took that long for the one-sided scuffle to end.

"Yare yare," The younger of the two winners yawned as if he just woke up from a nap, while the other stomped his foot down on the back of the person Kensuke supposed was the one that held authority earlier. "What a mess, how are we supposed do with this mess?"

"Tch, you're paying for this!"

"What?! Why should I -"

"You're the one who f***ing ruined it by complaining it was taking too long!"

"Which brings us back to the fact you were about to blow up if the bastard insults our boss another time!"

"I wasn't going to blow up! I was going to blow _him_ up!"

"Same difference! And I wouldn't have stopped you if you didn't smear cake on my face -"

(... _What?_ )

\- "You ruined my Gucci shirt -"

(... _Isn't that one of the most expensive clothing brands?_ )

"-It was an _accident_!-"

"- In front of these effin' imbeciles!"

"-I would have fried them right afterwards!"

Growling and glaring at each other once more, they didn't paid much attention to the Cicero Don who was currently trying to crawl away discreetly. But when two pairs of evil glinting eyes bore into his back, the poor man flinched.

"So…" The silverette started again, a menacing aura hover over him. "You're that upstarting Famiglia eh? How dare you interrupt my lunch and then insult the one person that you shouldn't."

The man gave a squeaky 'eep' and dogeza'ed in front of the to two apologize profusely. "I-I'm sorry, p-please forgive me!"

Another dynamite was pulled out. "Go rot in hell."

"Hold it," The other starts, pulling the phone he had against his ears away. "We're being called back. Now."

"Tch." And with a kick at the pathetic man, the two of them walked away from the - major - collateral damage as if none of this ever happened... and still squabbling over nonsense.

.

.

.

"... What _was_ that?!" Circone all but asked in disbelief, then pointed at the ruined restaurant and its neighboring stores. "It's… it's like a hurricane just came over!'

"That's… not even a hyperbole…" Umeda chuckle uncertainly. "And we better leave before the law-enforcers arrive. I can already hear the sirens."

When they wrote up a report, they included this encounter (The trip had been a complete waste of time in Kensuke's opinion; but he did discovered that Umeda's a killer in exacting information. Thirty minutes in when he asked a random person in a bar and he already got said person's entire life story. It was scary, all things considered.

He just hope Umeda never sees the need to use his… charms… on him because he rather die than privy to his secrets.)

And when Colonello read it, he burst out laughing, causing the three to look at the blonde in confusion and slight indignation.

They were told that if they ever seen those two again, don't ever get on their bad side, lest they want the same disaster to befall on their heads. (If they do though, "duck and cover and hope for the best, kora!" was the kid's best advise.)

"Hayato's the Storm and Lambo's the Lightning, that alone speaks volumes of their temperament, kora!" Colonello explains with a half smirk half grin when Cirone asked for the reason. "Nothing is short of a disaster when their buttons are pushed… but I supposed they're closer to the docile side of the spectrum, kora!"

They were speechless after the last comment for obvious reasons. (They didn't connect the dots that Colonello gave them though.)

As they find out later, the 'suspicious activities' in southern Sicily belong to an up-and-coming Famiglia thinking they could one-up Vongola's rule over the underworld. Their activities stopped abruptly, though, the day the trio witness the one-sided storm blew over, so it really was a waste of time as Kensuke had opinionated.

And Kensuke wasn't as surprised as he was with Yamamoto that Gokudera Hayato - yes, the name finally triggered - is in the mafia. He always acted like a delinquent so it just… made more sense than a happy-go-lucky baseball nut.

Though it still took most of his thoughts that he didn't bother thinking of the kid that was fighting along with the silverette (subconsciously, he didn't want to think nor admit that the kid was stronger than he is).

* * *

.

.

.

"I joined the Mafia."

Short and to the point. He had long learn that his old man didn't like him beating around the bush.

He took a long drag from his cigarette.

(The first thing Kensuke did when he moved into his new place after he and the others were officially done with training and has been assigned to one of the bases all over Italy was to make a call.)

"What." He could practically hear his old man's gear cease to work as he grated a response when Kensuke blatantly told him over the phone - not without some yelling from the old man's part. ("So you finally decided to call after the past few months?!" "You're going to get a good lesson in family discipline when I get my hands on you!" - and so on.)

"You heard me old man." He did not like repeating himself, it only got him more impatient at the slow comprehension of his father.

He heard a sigh, and probably massage his temples as well. He often does that whenever Kensuke does something he disapproves of - like smoking. But Kensuke was more surprised at the fact that the old man didn't explode yet like earlier. (He almost threw his phone at the wall at the sheer volume the moment the old man picked up the call.)

"Name?"

Confused as to why the old man was dealing with this matter so calmly (which normal parent wouldn't freak out when they heard their child said they joined the Mob?), but Kensuke answered nonetheless. "... Vongola."

"Vongola." His father parroted in a deadpanned voice, much to Kensuke's bemusement. "How the goddamn f*** did you even get into the strongest Mafia Famiglia in all of recorded history?"

Kensuke raised a brow at the old man's incredulity but brush it off with a scoff. He had been told that getting into Vongola wasn't as easy as it was for Kensuke. [Umeda envied Kensuke when he shared that bit of information] Heck, Lady Luck shined on him when Tedeschi Alfred spotted him because Vongola did not recruit personally unless something caught their interest. (Besides, annual recruitments are scheduled at appointed times - Kensuke was discovered by the Famiglia a week after the allotted time slot.)

So yeah, he shouldn't be too surprised at the old man's reaction.

"The Vongola found me after I beat up some punks." Kensuke explained, taking another drag of the cigarette.

"..."

"I think I found my place, old man."

A pregnant silence stretched on before another sigh came from the other end of the line. "I would be a hypocrite if I tell you to not get involved with the underworld - with my connections and all. And if it's Vongola… well, I heard they're not half bad after the tenth generation boss took over."

"Really." Kensuke hummed in disinterest. It wasn't like he was going to meet the man nor his guardians anytime soon.

"I'm sticking with way of the sword though." He added as an afterthought. From the light chuckle on the other end, he knew that his father approved - and maybe a bit of fatherly pride - of his choice.

"Show them your backbone, son."

"Whatever, old man."

Unexpectedly, this was one of the rare conversations he's had with his father that didn't end in him cursing his head off. He and his father had contrasting ideals, his father wanting him to continue the family business while Kensuke latches onto whatever freedom he chance to get. (Because he felt the need to move, to quell the indescribable violent tendency he almost always felt. When he was younger, it was this feeling that he was so irritable, and he would turn to bullying others to relieve some of that perturbing energy.)

So it came as a pleasant surprise at how well the conversation ended off. Kensuke had expected his father to demand that he return to Japan and take over his dojo.

It brought a rare smile to Kensuke's face and a bit of stable footing in his ever-inner turmoil.

He still mutter a morbid amount of bloody maledictions at the fact that he still couldn't draw out flames though.

* * *

 **I'm still trying to see how this goes. But it won't be long till Mochida finds out the whole truth since pretty much all the guardians made their cameo appearances, and then I could put an end to this short drabble for Moachida.**

 **Quick question: Does it bother anyone taht the word counts for each chapter differs drastically? (Or maybe it's just me tending to prefer consistency but whatever.)**

 **Terms (Don't blame me if it's wrong. I used google translate):**

 **Mi Dio - My God**

 **Che diavolo - What the hell**


End file.
